The Faceless
by EliSoccerGirl16
Summary: Something strange is happening. An unknown army is taking over cities in Washinton. Tris escapes before the army reach her city, and she leaves her dad behind. She run to the city Yakima, where she meets a group of people who have decided to try to stand up against the army. The group is trained by the major's son, a certain number boy. Maybe there will be Fourtris?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is just something I wrote a year ago or so... Hope you like it :P**_

Tris POV.

I am stumbling over the unsolid ground, while I am trying to ignore the pain in my legs. My throat is burning, and I am soaking wet. About seven hours ago I left my home in Ellensburg, after my farther burst into my room in the middle of the night.  
"Wake up! Beatrice, wake up now!" He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up.  
It took me a minute to clear my head, and then I focused on the words that were coming out of his mouth.  
"They are on the way, they can be here in any minute" The fear started to rise inside me, and I fumbled after my shoes under the bed. My dad gave me a military green backpack, and then met my gaze.  
"You listen to me closely now. You take this bag, and then you run! Run faster than you have done before! You run to Yakima, the city is still free land. Follow 82 and you should be there before dawn. Do not stop running until you cannot see the city light anymore, then you walk for 30 minutes and then you can turn on the flashlight. You keep at least 15 feet away from the road, and try to make it there as fast as possible, only take breaks if it is truly necessary. There is water, food, a knife, a gun, a map, a flashlight and some clothes in the bag. When you get there, you look after an old warehouse, you go in there. Someone will probably attack you from behind, but do not fight them. Tell them that you are looking after the major's son, I am sure that he changed his name, so I do not know it. If they let you stay, you have to tell them a fake name. Pick something that cannot be traced back to me, you only tell them your real name if they are trying to kill you or kick you out. If they do not believe you, you show them this." He gave me his dog tag  
"Do not trust anyone. Go now!" He pushed me at the backdoor.  
I felt like a zombie, I was not able to speak.  
"But daddy…" I remember how I sounded like a little girl.  
"There's no time. I love you Bea, hopefully I will see you soon. Remember the things I taught you, and stay strong" Then he kissed me on the forehead, and gave me one last push and then I was sprinting and leaving my daddy behind.  
It all started some months ago, an unknown army walked into Washington. No one knows where they came from, but they came on foot. We saw the footage on TV, before the connection was cut. It was the biggest army ever seen, they were dressed up in black and they were all wearing blank masks. _The faceless army_. Then they started to systematically take control over the cities. My father figured that they stay in one city for 2 months, and then they move to the next city. But why are they staying so long? What are they doing?

* * *

It is near dawn, but still dark when I get to Yakima. The streets are deserted; maybe my daddy was wrong, maybe all the people left. The warehouse is in the middle of the town, it is a big grey and ugly building. The front door is big, and I slowly put my hand on the door handle and push the door open. The building is dark and silent, I take a few steps in to the building and the door shut behind me. I stand there for what seems like minutes, and then there is a sound from behind me. I turn around, and before I can react, someone is grabbing me around my neck and pressing a hand over my mouth. I remember what my father told me, and I am keeping calm. The person is leading me somewhere I cannot see, because there is still dark in the building. Then a door opens, and I have to squint because of the sudden lightness. I scan the room, and I see a lot of people. Most of them are on my own age, but here is a few who looks older. I see three other girls, the rest of them are men. The person behind me losses the grip, and force me down on my knees. Removes the hand, and I take a deep breath through my mouth.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" It is a deep man voice.  
"I am a runner. I escaped from the faceless; they came into our city this night" I look around for a reaction, some starts to whisper.  
"Which city did you escape from? And how?" The man is now standing before me, hands behind his back.  
"Ellensburg, I ran sir. And walked most of the night Then I saw the sign, and I knew that this town was still free land" Some of the boys look impressed, and there is still a whisper.  
"So you do not know anyone here?"  
"I am looking for the major's son"  
Someone is moving, and a young man steps closer to us. He is wearing black jeans, and a grey t-shirt. He is quite big and muscular.  
"Stand op please" He speaks loud and clear.  
I get up from my knees and I brush of the dust from my jeans, then my hand falls down my side.  
"What's your name?"  
Without thinking about what my daddy told me, I answer him.  
"My name is Be…" I stop myself, and try to control my breathing.  
"Is it a hard one?" His voice is stern and his eyes are cold.  
"No, my name is Tris"  
"I don't know anybody with that name, but.." He is thinking, and it seems like he taking his time on purpose.  
"Since you came all the way here on foot, I guess we can find you a bed. Maybe you can be useful. Go with girls, they will show you where to sleep and tell you what you should know"  
He turns around.  
"You can all go back to the houses, get some rest and be here again in 2 hours. We have a lot of work to do" . I have never been so relieved, even though I do not know any of these of these people I feel safe.

* * *

All the houses are identical; I do not understand how they can tell difference. We stop at a house a few feet away from the warehouse, and a girl with short dark hair unlocks the door and direct me in. We walk into the living room, and there is three sunbeds.  
"We do not have any sunbeds left in the house, so I hope a mattress will do just for the some days" The girl smiles at me, and I smile back.  
"Sure, it will be more than fine. Can I ask you why you are using sunbeds and not the beds in the bedrooms?"  
"Well, if the faceless come, we can hide the beds easily and they will not know that we are here. We also stand a better chance if we are together"  
I nod, and then a girl comes into the room with mattress and a blanket. I take of my bag, and finds a spot for my mattress.  
"I'm Christina by the way" The dark haired girl lifts hand up to her chest, and then points at the two brunettes.  
"And that is Marlene and Lynn"  
I smile at them, and shake their hands. They all got a very firm handshake.  
"It's nice to meet you, and thank you for letting me stay at your house. It's very kind of you. Is there something I should know about the place?"  
"The major's son, his name is Tobias, but he goes by Four. He is kind off the leader. He is a marine, and he is teaching us how to fight and use weapons. The plan is that we should be able to stand a chance, when the faceless are coming. Until now, no one have stood up against them. But we do not want to let them take control over us that easily, they need to pay for what they did to the rest of the State" Lynn looks like she's about to kill someone.  
"Well that's not all of it. We practice with Four most of the time, but there are a lot of other things to be done. There is different jobs, like cooking, cleaning in the warehouse and drive into the other cities to get supplies. Every week we switch jobs, and this week our house and house 3 are doing the cooking" Marlene is not like Lynn, she is more calm.  
"How many people are in this thing?" I have no idea what to call it, army sounds a bit too powerful.  
"We are 30 people, 20 in our age and 10 who are a little older. They live in the warehouse, and the rest of us live in the houses." Christina looks at her watch, and then at the other girls.  
"Well, it's time for us to make breakfast. You should stay here and get some rest, I'll pick you up in an hour"  
"Thank you, I will help you make lunch later then"  
I watch them disappear out of the door. I lay down on the mattress; the house reminds me about my own home. I think about my dad, and how he is now. It makes me tear up, so I escape by letting myself fall asleep.

* * *

It feels like I have only been gone for ten minutes, when Lynn comes and wakes me up. I change my shirt, and go with her back to warehouse.  
"Slept alright?" She looks at me, and I can trace some concern in her eyes. I do not blame her for that, because I probably look terrible and tired.  
"Yeah, could have been a little longer though" I smile, and she smiles back.  
As we enter the building, I get surprised. It looks different than an hour ago, now there is three long tables and I figures that the 10 oldest is sitting alone. Four is sitting with them, and they look serious, they are probably talking about what to with army so close to the city.  
I take a seat next to Lynn, and a boy with short dark hair and tanned skin. I did not see him earlier. He smiles at me.  
"Hi, my name is Uriah"  
We shake hands.  
"Hi, I'm Tris" He laughs in a weird way.  
"Alright, Tris. Do you prefer some kind of beers?" He says while filling my bowl with oatmeal.  
"That's a very weird question, why are you asking me that?"  
"Because that jerk thinks we can throw a party, and he think it helps that his daddy is sitting over there" Says a guy in front of me, and points to the table where Four and the others are still busy talking.  
"Shut up Will! I just think it would be nice to have some fun, just for one night. Even though this thing is very serious, we are bunch of young people and we should have some fun"  
I kind off understand Uriah, I also miss the time before all this. I miss being able to hang out with my friend in a bar, without watching my back all the time.  
"We can't just forget about this for a night. What if we are all drunk, and then they decide to attack? Huh? Do you think we would stand a chance if we were drunk?" Will rises his voice, and everybody around the table suddenly stops speaking and stare at the two boys.  
"That's bullshit! Why would they attack right now?"  
"Why wouldn't they?"  
The two boys are staring each other down, like two predators ready to attack. The tens and the awkward silence make me want to do something.  
I clear my throat.  
"It will be at least 4 weeks before they leave Ellensburg. It's their routine; they take over a city, stay there for 4 weeks and then move to the next city" Now everybody is staring at me, like they are waiting for me to say more.  
"So, it wouldn't be a big risk to throw a little party at the end of the week maybe" I shrug my shoulders, and look around. They all look like they just fell from the sky, or like I was speaking in a language they do not understand. Someone is tabbing my shoulder, and I turn around. A man in the mid-thirties, with a red hoodie and a black beanie, looks down at me.  
"Four and I want to talk to you, so come with me"  
I stand up, and follows him. It is like the walk of shame, everybody is staring at me. It feels like when I was a kid, and was send to the principal's office. We walk into a room that looks like an office; Four is sitting in a chair with a map spread over the table. When we enter he looks up with a straight face. In the daylight I can see how handsome he really is.  
"Have a seat" He is pointing at a chair next to him. I sit down, and I can inhale his smell. He smells like shampoo, fresh air and man.  
"We heard what you said in there, so we think you should tell us everything you know about army. Or everything you _think_ you know" I look at the man; I really don't like his tone.  
"Can you at least tell me your name first? That might help on my cooperation" The man looks at me furiously. Maybe that was too cocky?  
"Sorry, how rude of us. My name is Four, and that is Eric. As he said, we really want to know what you know about this army. Everything you tell us, can be a big help"  
I smiled a bit, and look up at Eric.  
"See, that's much better"  
He is looking at me without blinking and says:  
"Don't push it, brat"  
I frown, and then turned my head to Four. I started explaining about their routine, just told everything I overheard my dad telling his coworkers on the phone.  
"4 weeks at least, and maybe 8. Then they will start moving, and how long did it take for you to walk here from Ellensburg?" Four is really thinking everything through, to come up with a plan.  
"Just about 8 hours"  
"Eric, we need to be at our strongest just around July 24th. Tell the others that it's going to be ugly and terrible, so if anyone wants to get out. It's now" Eric nods. Four turns back to me.  
"Did I hear someone talk about a party?"  
"I guess so, some of the boys talked about getting some beers. But the other's don't think you will let them do it"  
Four laughs, he did not really strike me as the type who laughs.  
"They will get a surprise then. You can go now" Eric says, and I get up and I am about to leave.  
"By the way; do you know how to use a gun?" Four looks up.  
"I do, yes"  
"Do you have a gun with you?"  
"Yes, it's in my bag"  
"Why didn't you say that yesterday" Eric says sharply.  
"I do not recall you asking me about it"  
I take one last look at Four, and I swear the corner of his mouth is twisting into a smile. I push the door open, and walk out.  
When I come back, some people are still eating and others are just sitting and talking. I get back to my seat.  
"What happened in there?" Marlene asks me, while she is placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Nothing, Four just wanted to know what I knew about the army. So I just gave him all the information he needed"  
"Did he say anything about the party idea? "Uriah asks, while he is handing me some toast.  
I smile and take a bite. I am about to answer him, but then I get caught off by Four voice.  
"Can I get everybody's attention please?"  
It takes a few seconds, and then there is total silence. And Four continues.  
"As many of you know, we got a new guest early this morning. A runner named Tris., from Ellensburg, which means that the faceless are close to our city now. M gave some interesting information about the routine of the army, which means that we have about 2 months before they will try to attack. This means that there will be some changes:  
First: There's no longer a schedule on who's cleaning, who's making food and who's driving after supplements. I and oldest group will choose who is going to cook, clean and then we will be the ones to drive after supplements. We have to practice much more; shooting, combat training, camouflage, first aid. Starting from now on. I'm not going to lie to you; it will be tough and ugly. Saturday night there will be a get-together, if anybody wants to get out, you can leave and we will use that get-together to say farewell and good luck, to the ones who decides to leave. And of course to say welcome to Tris. Shooting practice in the woods in 15 minutes!"  
I watch Uriah and Will high five each other; apparently they already forgot all about their disagreement.

* * *

I follow the other girls back to house, and pull out my gun from the bag.  
"Where did you get that?" Marlene looks at me in surprise.  
"I took it from our safety box before I ran, thought it could be useful at some point"  
When we get out to the woods to meet the others, I realize that my gun is pathetic. The man, who is instructing, is looking at my gun. He frowns and stares at me.  
"Cute gun, new girl. Let's see what you can do with it, and then maybe you can give the other gun a try" All the others are holding machine guns in their hands, and I feel a little embarrassed my little gun. Lucky for me, my dad spend the last 4 months, teaching me how to shoot. So I hit 8 out of 10 targets. The problem was that I never used a machine gun before, so when I switched gun with Christina, and aimed and fired. The bullets were nothing near the target. The instructor, whose name is Derek, told me to go in and make lunch. I am cutting vegetables, when I knock a bowl of the table and the contents spills over my shirt. There is no one else in the warehouse, so I strip of my shirt and try to wash is off.  
"You look pretty ripped" Four's voice takes me by surprise, and a gasp escapes my mouth. I am glad that he cannot see my face, because my face is burning red. I do not answer him, I just keep my back turned.  
"You used to do sports in high school or something?"  
"Yeah, Track and Soccer. Weightlifting sometimes" I try to control my voice, which is shaking in embarrassment.  
"Cool. Can I ask you a question?" I look over my shoulder, and Four is flashing me crooked smile.  
"Sure"  
"Why are you standing in the kitchen, only wearing a bra?"  
I laugh nervously and turn my head away again.  
"I spilled something on the shirt, and now it's too wet to wear" I wring the water out of my shirt, and throws it over a chair.  
"Oh, here" I look at him again, and he is taking his black hoodie off. His wearing a black tank-top, and I take a second to look at the perfect shaped muscles in his arms.  
"Just come and take it. I promise I won't look" I smile and take the few steps over to him, and pull the hoodie on.  
"I just talked to Derek; he said that you were a pretty good shot with the handgun. But when you tried the automatic one, you almost killed half of the crowed"  
"That's not… Well, it's kind of true. It's so embarrassing! I never tried to fire an automatic weapon before, the gun almost rebounded into my face" Four laughs.  
"Hey, don't worry about that. I can teach you how to use a machine gun" He is looking at me in question.  
"Sure, that would be awesome. I'm easy trained, so you don't have to use every single night to teach me that" I relax against the kitchen table, and put my hands in my pockets.  
"Well, we should meet up later. I will bring a gun. You need to finish that before the others are coming back" He spins on his heels, and walk out the kitchen.  
"You can keep the shirt, it looks good on you" without looking back at me, he show me a thumbs up and then disappear out of my sight. For a moment I just stand there, but then I get mad. Who the hell does he think he is? That offensive behavior is disgusting, or at least I am trying to the convince myself that it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV.

The food is ready when the others get back from shooting practice.  
"It's great that you can cook Tris, because you're one hell of a terrible shooter" Some boy I do not know the name of, is really enjoying his own joke and a few others laugh along. I can feel my cheeks heating, and I know that I probably look like a pig by now.  
"Give her a break Peter! Like you were a good shot when we started doing this, it's lucky that all of us got through that day intact. So keep on eating this delicious food, and keep your mouth shut"  
So does Peter, the guy turns to me and gives me a little smile.  
"I'm Albert by the way, but you can call me Al or AJ. Your choice"  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Tris or whatever you want to call me. Thanks for the defending, it was really kind of you" It really was kind of him, and that makes me feel bad about lying about who I am.  
"No problem, I know about being the new one" He takes a bit of the sandwich. I look at him in surprise.  
"Really? You ran away too? What city did you come from?"  
"I didn't ran, I drove on my bike, all the way from Spokane"  
Spokane that was the first city they walked into.  
"What about your parents?"  
"They were in Italy, so they are safe and sound now. Jai and I used be best friends before he moved here, so I called him when I was on the road. When I got here every one was ready to run, but then Pat gave us a speech that convinced some of us to stay and fight with him. The army have Four's dad as hostage, this city loves him and think that people thought that they owe Four this. You know, because he fought for our country in Iraq"  
Yes I do know that feeling, that is the same feeling I have around my dad. I feel like I owe my dad to show him that I am just as brave as he is. But I cannot tell Al that, so I am trying to come up with a casual answer.  
"Oh, I understand that." Quick, change the topic. "So it's your bike outside? The dirt bike?"  
His eyes shine like Christmas Lights.  
"You know about bikes?" His voice full of excitement.  
"No not really, but I think they are cool. Always wanted to try to ride one"  
"I can take you for a ride, if you want to. I'm on watch today, so I have to go to the watchtower outskirts of town. You are more than welcome to join me, the watches can sometimes be very lonely"  
"I would love to, but you think its okay with the elders?"  
He smirks.  
"Since you almost killed half of us this morning, I think they would be thrilled to keep you away from stuff that involves weapons. Take four sandwiches with you, we will not be back for dinner"  
I slap him on the arm, and laugh.  
"Got it"

* * *

Just like Al said, there was no argue from the eldest side, so I head back to the house to get my jacket and my bag. On the way back to the warehouse, I run into Four.  
"Where are you going? You will not be attending the first aid training?"  
"No, they put me on watch with Al, so we are going out to the watch tower"  
"Oh" Did I sense some disappointment in his voice?  
"You're still going to teach me how to fire a machine gun?"  
He turns around and walks away. What is up with this guy?  
"Meet me here at nine" my head turns in his direction, and he is looking at me over his shoulder.  
"And don't be late new girl" Then he turns the back to me again, and disappears into the warehouse.  
I meet up with Al, and he is handing me a black helmet. I jump on to the bike, wrap my arms tight around his waist and then we take off. The ride out to the tower takes about 30 minutes. When we get there we climb up, my hands shakes a little bit when I grab the railing to pull myself up to the top. There is so silent out here.  
"There is so peaceful out here, so sometimes I forget all about what's going on" Al talks to me, but he is keeping his eyes in the direction of the road.  
"What about your parents?" He asks, damn not that question. For a moment I think about just telling him, and deal with whatever comes after. But I just can't.  
"Well, my dad is just some kind of fancy business man. Who live on his office, and only comes home to change his suit. So he wasn't home when I ran away" I do not feel good about talking about my dad that way, like I am some neglected kid.  
"Sound like a nice guy" He says sarcastically. "What about your mother?"  
"She is…" I try to come with a lie, but this I cannot lie about.  
Al finally turns to look at me.  
"She died a couple of years ago" Even though it happened years ago, I still feel pain in my chest when I talk about it. Al looks at me in horror.  
"I'm so sorry. What happened?" His voice is full of concern and honestly interest.  
"Don't be sorry, it's a closed chapter. She died of cancer"  
"Then your dad started to work even more, and you were left alone to grief?" I want to shout at him, and tell him that my dad is nothing like that. But I have to lie.  
"Yeah, I guess that was his way to handle the pain. Lucky for me, I had some really nice friends who took care of me"  
It hurts so bad to make my dad the bad guy, because he disregarded everything people said and came home to me there for me. He ruined his good reputation, for what? I should have been stronger, I should have been able to take care of myself. Then I wouldn't stand here without him. I can feel I'm tearing up, I pray that Al will not notice. Too late.  
"Hey, it's okay"  
"It's just such a mess!"  
Al offers me an embrace, and without thinking about it, I walk right into it. It is warm, and comforting. We stand there for a minute, and then I break away and sit on the floor with my back against the wall. Time passes by, and we talk about all and nothing.  
"Hey! Take a look" Al suddenly shouts out and points out to the horizon. I get up and see the most beautiful sunset, the sky is painted pink and the sun is deep orange.  
"This is so beautiful" I say, trying to ignore the black spots before my eyes.  
"I know right?" Al stands beside me, our shoulders touch.  
"I have to tell you, that I am not really into the whole "love thing". You know, relationship, affair, not any of that. There is so much going on right now and there's just no space" I stutter like a nervous 6 years old girl and I really hope that he will not get pissed, hate me and then leave me out here. First he looks at me in surprise, and then, to my surprise, he laughs. A cordial laugh.  
"You have nothing to worry about, I don't look at you that way. In fact; I don't look at any girls that way"  
I am thinking about his choice of words, and then suddenly I get it.  
"Oh" is the only thing I can say. "Oh" I try to say something else, but I just start to laugh nervously.  
"I would appreciate if you didn't tell anybody"  
"You have not told anyone? Why are you telling me?" I am really confused.  
"Well, I feel like I can trust you. I really hope I'm right about that"  
"Of course you can trust me, I will not tell anybody"  
We are silent for a couple of minutes, and then I lets out a sigh.  
"I wish there was a way that I could win some respect, right now it seems like they just want me to clean up and make food. How did you do it?"  
"I kicked ass at combat training" He smiles at me, and I can imagine him being an amazing fighter.  
"I got an idea! You should kick my ass at next combat training that should do it" I do not like the idea of beating such a fantastic person.  
"No, I can't do that. I can't hit you, you're too nice" He laughs like I just told a joke, and then wrap one arm around my shoulder.  
"You don't really have a choice"  
I take a look at my watch, it is 8.14. Where did the time go?  
"Shoot! We have to head back, I have an appointment with Four"  
"Oooh, wish it was me who had a late night appointment with Four" He winks at me, and start climbing down the ladder.

* * *

When we get back it's ten minutes to nine, so I just sit on the sidewalk. The hot night air feels good against my skind, I close my eyes and lean my head against a lamppost. I hear footsteps, and my eyes snap open. Four is marching towards me, with some kind of lamp in the hand and I gun swung over his shoulder.  
"You're alright there new girl?" I stand up, and look at him. Irritated.  
"I'm fine. Are you trying to be annoying, or is it just in your nature?"  
He is forcing himself not to smile, and walks past me.  
"Watch your mouth and follow me"  
I frown and walk with him; we walk into the woods, where I made a complete fool of myself earlier. He drops the lamp, and turns it on. It lights up the targets. He takes the gun in his hand, and looks at me.  
"Watch me" Then he fires, when he stops I walk to stand beside him. He did not miss a single bullet, I am impressed. He reloads the gun, and shoves it into my arms. A little too hard. What is he trying to proof?  
"Your turn. Try to hit that one" He point to the target closest to us, I lift the gun to my shoulder and aim. Four puts his hands on my shoulder.  
"Keep tension here, so the rebounding does not make you lose the aim. Fire"  
I pull the trigger, and the bullets are flying through the air. I remove my finger, and lower the gun. I look at the target, and the bullets have hit. At least some of them. I look at Four, but there is no trace of impress in his eyes. We continue like this for an hour or so, and then I have to call it because I am tired and my shoulder aches. Four just looks at me coldly.  
"Fine, you can just go back to your house. I will finish here"  
I start walking back to the houses.  
"Get some sleep, you're on breakfast tomorrow" He yells after me.  
I stop. Is he serious? Did I piss him off somehow, or does he just think that it is funny to make my life like a living hell? He must have noticed that I have stop walking.  
"You got a problem with that, new girl?" He sounds cruel, but I can also trace some amusement in his voice. I let it go, if gets a kick out of pissing me of, I will not give him the pleasure. When I come back to the house, I just want to dump unto the floor and sleep. But then I realize how bad I smell, and I agree with myself that a shower would be a great idea. The hot water feels great and makes my body relaxes, I could stand under the shower forever. I finally step out, and wrap a towel around me. I realize that I only have one clean shirt left, so I put Four's hoodie back on; which is long enough to cover my butt. I pull the hood up and lay down, I don't know how long it takes for me to fall asleep; 10 seconds, 10 minutes? But I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, nice to see that some of you like this story :D That's really awesome! :D Hope you will enjoy this new chapter! **_

Tris POV.

When I wake up its still dark outside, I notice that the others are all in bed. I look at my watch; 5.56. I sigh and pull on my pants. I walk to the warehouse and find the kitchen. It takes me awhile to find all the stuff I need.  
"You're up early" I almost lets out a scream and turn around. It's a man I haven't met before, he smiles at be friendly.  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I'm Joe, I believe you met my son; Uriah" I recall Will saying something about Uriah's dad being here.  
"Sure. Don't worry, I'm just a complete nerve wrack lately"  
"You need any help?" He looks at the pile of kitchen tools and food on the floor.  
"That would actually be fantastic, thank you very much" He is the first of the elders, who is not acting like a complete idiot.  
"So what are we making?"  
"Well, I think you can do the oat meal. Then I will try making some bread"  
He nods and start feeling a pot with water.  
"So was it Four who put you kitchen duty again?" He says after about 10 minutes of silence. I shut the oven, and then jump onto the kitchen table to sit on it.  
"Yeah, I guess that's the only thing he thinks I'm good at" I frown and shake my head.  
"Well he can be a little…. But he is not….." He is searching for the right words  
"What? 'He is not as bad as he seems'?"  
"Oh no, he is worse" We both laugh, but then he turn serious.  
"But you must understand that he is not doing this because he is cruel, he has been trained to be tough and to show no mercy. So if you're not good enough according to him, he will push you. To make sure you will do better next time. Trust me, when you start to do improvements at the shooting, he will stop putting you in here" That makes sense, in a weird military thinking way.  
I am about to say something, when we are interrupted.  
"What's going on in here?" Four stands in the doorway, his arms crossed and a mean look on his face.  
"Just helping Tris out, she couldn't find what she needed" I jump to my feet, and check on the oat meal.  
"Well, I think that she is capable of using her eyes and search for it herself. Don't you?" His voice is monotone, and I feel bad for Joe, he was just trying to be nice. I am about to say something to defend him, but then I remember what Joe told me. This is just how he handle things, and if I want him to get off of my back, I just have to learn to tolerate his behavior.  
"I'm sorry. I fumbled around in here and woke up Joe. He agreed to help, so I wouldn't wake up the rest of you" Four's face softens a little, seems like my tactic works.  
"Joe you get out and get the first aid training ready and you finish in here. Don't forget to clean it up, and yourself. You got flour everywhere" He looks at me like I'm some four year old girl, who just tried to impress her dad by bake him cookies. I look down at myself, and I sort off understand him. The black hoodie is covered with flour handprints.  
"Wow" I say mostly to myself, but it seems like Four hears me anyway, because he suddenly smile a little. They both leave the kitchen, and I realize that I forgot all about the bread in the oven. I open it, and in my eagerness I burn my hand. It stings badly and swears under breath. I find some paper and wrap it around my hand.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday? We didn't see you after the lunch, and you were gone when we woke up" Christina says as I take a seat next to her.  
"Well. I was on watch with Al, and then Four tried to teach me how to shoot a gun. When I was done with that, I was tired so I just went to bed. Then Four put me on kitchen duty, so I left early"  
"I figured that, this is the best breakfast we got in a while" Marlene says while taking another slice of bread.  
"I totally agree! Who taught you to cook like that?" Uriah asks.  
"Well no one particular, guess it just came with time" I look at Peter and meet his gaze.  
"Or maybe I am just trying to compensate for my terrible shooting, so you are forced to keep me here" I wink at him, to let him know that there are no hard feelings about what he said yesterday. The last thing I need is people who despise me. He gets it, and gives me a smile with apology.  
"They wouldn't just kick you out, they are not cruel" Lynn says from across the table.  
"I know that, but Four and scares me"  
"They scare us all" Peter says and the people around the table starts to laugh in agreement.  
"Okay guys, enough with the chit chat. You go with Joe, and he will teach you some more first aid. Remember that the first aid training is just as important as the shooting at combat training. If it comes to war, it's important that we can help each other" Four does truly sound like a Sargent, for a moment he reminds me about my dad. We start to shuffle out, and walk to the second floor of the warehouse. We enter a room filled with tables, and there is a first aid kid on each of them.  
"Okay, you split into pairs" Joe says.  
I sit down at a table, and Christina sits down next to me.  
"Today we are going to learn how to take care of broken arms, legs, cuts and bullet wounds" He looks at me.  
"What happened to your hand?"  
I look down at it, and I completely forgot about the burned wound.  
"I just burned my hand on the oven, it's not that bad"  
"Well, then I guess we are learning how to take care of burning wounds as well. Get up here" I get up and sit down in front of him, he removes the homemade bandage.  
"First important thing is to clean it, so it will not be infected. It stings like hell, but is better than having an infected hand" He pulls out a little bottle with some orange liquid, he puts some of it on a vat lump and then press it against the burned area in my palm. It stings badly, and I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from whining. When he is finally done with cleaning it, he pulls out a patch and a bandage.  
"This patch is special for burning wounds, and because it's in her palm, we also put on a bandage to make sure it stays in place" He finish me up, and I go back to my seat. The rest of the time we learn how to care of broken legs, and how to do a bandage on a broken arm. As we are practicing how keep pressure on bullet wounds, Four enters the room. By reflex everybody stops.  
"How is it going in here" He asks Joe. Joe looks at him, clearly surprised by his presence.  
"Very well"  
"Okay then, new girl!" He points at me, and I get a bad feeling that is will be terrible. "Come up here" Everybody is looking at me as I walk up to him. He sits down.  
"I fell during an escape, my shoulder aches badly. What do you do?" He asks.  
"I take of your shirt, to make sure nothing is sticking out"  
"The do it" He is cold as always. He doesn't make it easy for me to pull off his shirt, but when it finally comes off I almost lets out a gasp. Beside that he is really jacked, there is long scar down his chest.  
"Okay, nothing is sticking out. But you can see that my shoulder is dislocated. What do you do?" He snaps me back to reality, and I have to take a moment to think clear.  
"I pull it back into place" I grab his shoulder, and simulate the movement. I look at his back, and there is another scar. A bullet wound?  
"Then I give you a sling for support, and then it should be fine at the end of the day" I give him back is shirt, and he looks at me for a second before putting it back on.  
"You can go back to your seat. Well done Joe, keep up the work" Four walks out of the room, no praise to me, but I did not expect that either.

* * *

"That was really weird, Four usually never attend our practice. He is just sitting in his room" Christina says as we are walking out the woods.  
"Maybe he just want to make sure that we are doing it right, you know with the army so close to us" Al says, and that actually makes sense.  
"You're probably right" Christina says.  
"Grab a gun! Today we will be working on moving while we are shooting" Derek looks at me.  
"And try not to kill anyone, will you" He smiles, and the rest of group is laughing. So am I.  
This time I am doing much better, even though my shoulder is killing me. After the practice Derek grabs my shoulder.  
"Well done today, I will tell Four that. Maybe he will keep you from morning kitchen duty" I smile graceful, but deep inside myself I know that Four probably will put me in there anyway.  
"Thank you Derek, I really appreciate that"  
The rest of the day we are doing camouflage training in the woods, which in a way was really funny. At dinner we are still sitting in the camouflage, I look at Al and I notice that he have been wearing the same shirt for the last couple of days.  
"Didn't you get you clothes with you when you left?"  
He looks at me, laughing a bit.  
"You noticed that huh? No I didn't, I'm washing this every night. Guess it's a little shabby" He looks a little embarrassed.  
"No, it looks good on you"  
He smiles at me, we both look down at Uriah who looks very excited as he talks to Marlene and Lynn.  
"What is he so excited about?" I ask  
"The party tomorrow night, he can't shut up about it. I don't know what he is expecting, but I'm sure that it will not live up to his expectations. But I think he will find a way to make it awesome anyway" I guess he is right, Uriah seems like a person who really enjoy being social.  
"Wish I was more like him, then high school wouldn't have been that bad"  
I am surprised that he is saying that, he seems like a person everybody want to be friends with.  
"High School was a bad time for you? I can't imagine why?"  
He gives me a look that says _"Oh really_?"  
"In my high school you were nobody if you weren't on the football, soccer or basketball team. Well, I wasn't on any of those teams. I was on the wrestling team" I don't understand why that is bad, but then Jai interrupts us.  
"Wrestling is for gays! It's guys who want to be covered in oil and hug each other" First I want to say something back at him, but then I look at Al's calm face and I remember that he and Peter used to be best friends. So I just laugh instead.  
"But still I can kick your ass" Al says and then leans into me.  
"You get now why I didn't like high school" He winks at me and leaves the table.  
"Four! Please get back into the kitchen! This tastes like cat" Lynn yells, and pretending to vomit.  
"Hey! I made that!" Will cries out.  
"I know you did Will, it always tastes like cat when it's you" Lynn says as she is throwing a piece of bread after him. It develops into a food fight, which reminds me of my days in high school. Back when we were just kids, who was having fun in cafeteria. But we cannot act like that anymore, and Eric is there to remind us of that.  
"What the hell are you doing! Acting like a bunch of kids, this is a time of war! You're here because you want responsibility, start acting like it!" He is shouting like a maniac, and everyone drops what they have in their hands. Before I can stop myself, the words are slipping out of my mouth.  
"There is no war yet" I regret it as soon as the words have left my lips.  
"What did you just day?" He looks at me angrily, his face is red, almost purple, and in moment I am afraid that he will explode. My heart beats faster that a hummingbirds wings, when I once again open my mouth.  
"I said: There is no war yet" I repeat, and wait for him to scream something at me. But he does not, he walks over to my seat, slowly. When he stands behind me, he looks at me for a moment. Then he grabs my arm and pull me to my feet, he then twist my arm back. I scream because of the pain in my shoulder, I can feel the tear behind my eyes, but force them to stay in.  
"You don't respond flippant to me! Do you understand?!" He is hissing, at first I do not respond. But then he forces my head down against my plate, and tightening his grip. He is humiliating me. I scream again, but he is not losing his grip.  
"I understand! I'm sorry!" A sob escapes my mouth.  
"That's enough Eric!" Four's voice is firm, and I can hear him getting closer. Eric lets go of my arm, and I try to support my weight with my arm, put it cannot stand it. So I smack my face down in the plate again. I just want to stay there; I don't want to face the others. I'm embarrassed.  
"She is just a flabby girl! You are overreacting Eric, control yourself" I feel a strong hand on my shoulders, and I am pulled up so I am standing straight. I can feel the meat sauce dripping of my chin, I keep my eyes down to the floor.  
"Go back to your house, and come back tomorrow morning. Kitchen duty. Girls, you go with her. Find her some painkillers for the shoulder" Soon I feel other hand on my shoulder.  
"Come on Tris. Four, that right there was not okay. We have put up with many things from Eric, but this was over the line. Do something about it" Christina says and before Four can answer; they lead me out of the warehouse. When we come back I go straight to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I come back, I sit in the couch next to Lynn.  
"Thanks for standing up for me in there"  
"What he did in there was nothing but: Disgusting, bully and cruel. If Four does not do something about this, then he is not better than him" Christina talks fast, she is really angry on my behalf. Someone is knocking on the door, and Marlene goes out to answer it. She comes back with Al.  
"I heard what happened, just wanted to make sure that you were okay" He looks angry too, and I smile to try to calm him down.  
"I'm fine, the shoulder hurts a bit though"  
"I will find you some painkillers, Al can you make a sling for her?" He nods and finds the first aid kid, and sits next to me. Clearly he has done this before, because it takes him just about thirty seconds and then he is done. He leans closer to me and whisper;  
"You kick my ass at next combat training, no discussion. Just imagine that it's Eric you are fighting" He stands up and goes back to his own house. Marlene hands me some painkillers, and I swallow them.  
"Have you thought about going back? To see if you can find your dad? I'm sorry about you mom by the way, Al told us" Lynn looks at me.  
"I can't go back, just the thought of maybe seeing all people I know been killed or been taking as hostage. I might be tough, but that I would not be able to live with. Why didn't you just go with your families?"  
"We are best friends, and we promised each other to stick together. We have known Four since we were kids, and we love his dad. So when he said that he wanted to stand up and fight, we decided that we wanted to stand by his side and fight with him" I look at them, truly impressed by their choice.  
"That is a very selfless decision. I really admire your bravery" They smile at me, and I stand up to give each of them a hug with my free arm.  
"The painkillers are working now, so I better try to get some sleep. Can't be late for kitchen duty" I dump down to my mattress, and after a little while, I drift into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_It's amazing how much possitive feedback I've already got, you guys are awesome! As a thank you, I thought I would post a new chapter right away._**

Tris POV.

I stand in my own room, I can hear screams from outside. I go out and follow the sound. Outside it's dark, and I can't see a thing, I just keep walking. The screams are getting lauder and lauder. Suddenly my foot hits something on the ground, and stop to look at it. It's the body of a male person; pale, eyes wide open and killed by a single shot to the head. I start to back away, but then I hit something else and I look up to see, that the whole place is covered by bodies. I walk among them, and I recognize some faces from high school. My breath is shaking with fear, when I find the source of the screaming. I see my dad, Four, Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Al and Uriah standing on a line. There is a faceless soldier behind them, and he is pointing a gun at Christina's head. He fires and she falls to the ground, I try to scream, but nothing comes out. The soldier moves on to the next in line, I try to scream again and this time my scream echoes. The soldier turns to me, the gun is hanging by his side. He lifts his free hand, and removes the mask. The sight of Eric's cruel face makes me gasp in horror. He gives me a smug smile, and then points his gun at me. The pain in my shoulder is strong, and fall down to the ground. _Now it's happening, now I'm going to die_, I think. But then I hear a sound, like a beeping. My eyes snap open, and I silently moan in pain as I realize I am on my bad shoulder. I look at my watch, which has just beeped to tell me that it's seven o'clock. I get to my feet, and with a lot of pain and difficulty I put on a clean shirt. I take Four's shirt around the waist, and walk to the warehouse. I see Al standing outside.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask, smiling.  
"Thought you could use some help, you know, with the bad shoulder"  
"Thank you, that would be lovely. Just meet me in the kitchen I have to give this to Four, do you know where he sleeps?"  
"Yeah, first floor and then first door on the left hand"  
I'm heading to the first floor, I look into a room with an open door, and I see Four on the floor doing pushups. He is shirtless, and I catch myself staring at his working muscles. I knock on the open door. To my surprise he is smiling, and signal for me to come in.  
"Good morning, I just wanted to give you back your hoodie" I hand it over to him.  
"Oh yeah, forgot all about that. Thought I said you could keep it. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. You're are okay?" He is different today, his expression is soft and the hard look in his eyes is gone.  
"Yeah, I was just a little shaken" He is looking at me, very thoughtful, and then he nods.  
"And your shoulder is okay too?" He is narrowing his eyes.  
"The shoulder is fine, I'm sure I can shoot with it" I lie. Four's is taking two steps towards me, and places a gentle hand on my shoulder. I can feel a warmth spreading through my body from his touch, but then he pushes me. I groan from the pain, I back away from him.  
"Why did you do that?" I cry out.  
"That was just half of the force a gun is rebounding with. You are not going to the shooting practice today. I'm driving for supplements today, I want you to come along. I don't think it's a good idea, to have you and Eric in the same room today. We are leaving after breakfast"  
For a moment I want to protest, but it does not sound like he will take a no for an answer. I nod, and turn around to go down in the kitchen.  
"Wait, I can help you with the breakfast"  
"You don't have to; Al is already down there waiting for me. Thanks though" I don't look at him, I just leave the room and head down to the kitchen, where Al is already on some scrambled eggs. He smiles at me.  
"Thought we could eat something else that oat meal today, and eggs is very high in protein. Thought you could make the dough to that bread you made yesterday? Then I can form them"  
"Cool! Something tells me that it's not the first time you are in a kitchen?" I raise one eyebrow as I look at him, he smiles shyly.  
"No, my mom is chef at Sante Restaurant and Charcuterie back in Spokane. I worked there as a waiter, so I know a few things about cooking. I just don't want to show any feminine sides of myself" Though it sounds stupid, I do actually understand him. I feel the same way, I don't want to show weakness either.  
"Can I ask you a, kind of, personal question?"  
He looks at me.  
"Sure"  
"Do your parents know about you sexuality?" I stutter a bit, because I feel like the question is inappropriate, we do not know each other that well. But he just smiles at me, like it's a normal conversation topic.  
"Yes they do, and they are totally okay with it. I had a boyfriend for about two years, but then he broke up with me. Right before the invasion, he was tired of being a secret to my friends. There is nothing I regret more, than not being brave enough to stand in for what I am" There is sad shadow over his face, and his eyes are facing the floor. Without a thought, I wrap my arms around him.  
"It's not that simple for everyone Al. Maybe he was ready to show who he really is to the world, but people are different. You should only show it to people, when YOU feel ready" I point a finger in his chest, as I say the last words. He gives me a little smile, and then I realize how hard it must be not being able to talk about these things.  
"Will the food be done soon?" Four's voice makes us step away from each other immediately. He is looking from me to Al in couple of seconds; there is something weird about the way he looks. Like he is disgusted or offended, by the comforting I'm giving Al. His eyes are resting on me for second, before he finally speaks.  
"Tris you can go out to the others, I will help Al finish this"  
Al and I look at each other in wonder, I shrug and walk out of the kitchen. I scan the room for Eric, I want to sit as far away from him as possible. When I find him, I remove my eyes from him immediately. I sit next to the other girls.  
"Your shoulder is okay?" Marlene asks.  
"Yeah it's fine, I will not be able to participate in shooting practice though"  
"What will you be doing then?" Christina asks.  
"Four said that he would take me with him out to look after empty cities, where we could find some supplements" The girls looks at me, and they both have a slight smirk on their face.  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that"  
Before they can answer Al brings the food to our table.  
"YES! Tris' food is back on the table!" Uriah exclaims with his mouth full of eggs.  
"Actually I did…" Al nudge me in the ribs. "get some help from Four" I think I saved it, but then the girls are looking at me in that strange way again.  
"Seriously, why are you giving me that look. Is there something in my face?" I rub my chin. They laugh.  
"Nothing, we are just teasing you" Marlene says and returns to her plate. Something tells me that they are not just teasing, but I let it go and I focus on getting some food down. After about 10 minutes of eating and chatting with the others, Four calls out my name and I walk up to him. I fist my hands, being so close to Eric makes me sick.  
"Are you ready to go?" I nod, only looking at him.  
"Where are you going?" Eric asks, like it's any of his business.  
"I'm taking her with me out finding a place with supplements. She is no use here anyway, not with that shoulder"  
Eric's voice is cold as ice.  
"I thought that we agreed that it was us, who drove for supplements. Not the young ones." I see a twist in Four's face, he is getting annoyed.  
"Well that was before people started to hurt each other, besides; I need you here to keep things under control, don't misuse that responsibility" His voice is firm, and without looking at Eric he grabs me gently by the arm and leads me out of warehouse. In the back there is an old SUV, it's very dirty, it does not seems like there have been time to wash it. I climb into the passenger seat, and without a word Four sets the car in motion. After about 20 minutes on the road, I finally find the courage to speak.  
"Where are we going? What's the plan?" Four looks at me, or at least I think he does. It is hard to tell, because he is wearing a pair of sunglasses.  
"No plan, we are just driving out this road until we find a shop" He turns back to the road, but I keep my eyes on him.  
"Do you have a full tank? And a guns, if it becomes necessary?" I am a little concerned; I don't want to get stuck out here because he haven't thought it through. But he just smiles and shakes his head.  
"I'm not as stupid as I look; of course there is a full tank, a backup dunk of gas and a gun. But if anything happens, I want you to stay in the car. If anything happens to me, then you drive faster than hell, and you warn the others. You understand?" I shake my head.  
"That is not going to happen, Four. Even though I do not know you that well, I'm not leaving you behind bleeding to death or whatever. Forget about it. Even though you might think that I'm weak, and my rightful place is in the kitchen; Well I don't care about that" The words come out much angrier and louder than I wanted them to, and for a moment I regret my outburst of rage. Four shakes his head, and for a moment I am sure that he is going to give me lecture. He pulls over, and takes of his sunglasses so he can look directly into my eyes for the first time. I can feel my cheeks blushing, and I want to look away.  
"You're not weak, I know that. But you don't always need to be tough" His brown eyes are burning into mine; I look away and stare out of the window.  
"In my world I do" I'm speaking coldly, and out of the corner of my eye I can see him shake his head. He puts back on the sunglasses, and starts the car. We do not speak to each other, and after a while I start drifting off.

* * *

When I wake up, I check my watch. To my surprise, its already 1 at noon. I feel warm, and I discover that I am covered by a jacket. I smile a little of Four's gentle gesture, and then I sit up straight but keep the jacket in my lab.  
"Seen anything yet?" He shakes his head.  
We drive for another 30 minutes, and then I can see something a head. A small town.  
"There is nobody here, they must have left" I say as we drive through the empty streets. Four stops the car in front of a small super market; we step out of the car and head towards the entrance. Pat pulls the door, and to both out surprises, the door is unlocked.  
"Take water, soda, pasta, flour, beef jerky, and do not take things that should be on cool. It will just get bad before we get back." I feel bad for taking the stuff, even though there is no one here, it's still stealing. I push the thought aside, and start helping feeling up the car. 30 minutes later, the car is full.  
"Got it all?" Four asks as he is slamming the door to the truck shut.  
"Yeah, oh wait we forgot something. Promised to bring back some beer for tomorrow" I go back in there, and starts grabbing Heineken and Carlsberg, then Four joins me.  
"Excellent taste in beers"  
I smile briefly.  
"You take the rest?" I walk out and put it in the car, and then a sign catches my eye. "_Boys and girls clothing store_" I go to the entrance, but unfortunately the door is locked. I grab a rock from the ground, and smash the window. I find whatever looks like my size, and feels it in three plastic bags. I turn to the boys section, and look for stuff to Al. I end up carrying five plastic bag filled up with cloths. Four's looks at me and smiles.  
"Wow, someone has been doing some shopping" He winks at me, and again I feel like he is a different person. As we start driving I can feel that I am getting hungry, I reach out in the back and take to granola bars.  
"You want one?" Without looking at me he grabs the bar from my hand, and start eating it.  
"God, even though I'm hungry as hell, this is the worst granola bar ever" He makes a face, and I can't help laughing. I take a bite of the bar, and I can see what he means. I choke, I have never tasted anything like this. This can't be good. For the first time I hear Four laugh, like a real laugh, and the sound is like sweet music in my ears. I could listen to this all day. Suddenly the car is slowing down, I look at Four in wonder when the car stops.  
"We are out of gas, I'll be back in a minute"  
When he is out of the car I start thinking about all his mood swings, I can figure out if it is me who triggers them. I know I can be annoying and flabby, so I could understand if it was because of me. When gets back into the car I just stare at him, trying to figure him out.  
"Do you have a split personality? You started being friendly, but you have been a pain in the ass the last couple of days and now you are being friendly again. You confuse me! I do not know if you want me to stay the hell away from you, or you want me round" The words come out in frustration.  
"I know that I may not have been the best person lately, but the truth is; You scare me" I look at him and silently ask: _I did something wrong?  
_"It's nothing you have done. When I was in Iraq, I lost one of my friends. He was just like you; Flabby, always tough and didn't take crap from nobody. He died trying to rescue me" I think back to what he said in the car earlier, and I now understand that it had nothing to do with my weakness.  
"I'm sorry about your friend. That's why you told me to leave you if anything happened?" His face is painful, as he nods as answer.  
"I do not want anyone to make that mistake again, and I figured that if I was being a terrible person, no one want to do that for me again. But your mind does not work that way, you're different" I do not know what to say, nothing seems like the right thing. Four clears his throat, and turn on the car.  
"Let's try to make it back before dark"  
"Since you are a military man, I hope you can help me understand; Why are the government not setting military force in against this army?" I want to change the conversation into something less personal and emotional.  
"Whoever is leading this army has taken over the power in The States, they have paralyzed the government. Plus: Half of the military force is still in Afghanistan, I was home on leave, that it turned out to this, I've never expected"  
"None of us did" The sun is setting, and I have to cover my eyes with my hand. Four takes of his sunglasses and hand them to me, I put them on and look at him.  
"These I might keep" I smile, and he smiles back.  
"You really should. Look I really want to apologize for putting you on kitchen duty; I just wanted to make sure it was the right decision to let you stay" I keep smiling.  
"You found the answer to that yet?"  
"I did, but I keep you in the kitchen anyway. You cooking is way too good, I'm sure everybody agrees with me" We both laugh, it's really nice to have cleared things out. For the rest of the ride I just sit watching him secretly, he is really handsome. He is built very well, much more than the boys I knew from high school. Then I realize that he is older than me, and whatever it is that I am feeling when our eyes meet, I can forget about it. When we get back it's twilight, and for a moment we just sit in the car starring out of the window.  
"You don't have to help me unload the car, you can just go in and sleep. Take some painkillers again, is the shoulder better?"  
"Yeah it's fine, I think I can participate in the trainings tomorrow. Thanks for taking me with you, you were right; It was a good idea to keep me and Eric from each other today" I take my bags and jump out of the car, I head towards the house where I know Al is staying with Peter and Uriah. Peter opens the door.  
"Hi, is Al here?"  
"Yeah, he is in the living room. Come in" He smiles and steps aside so I can enter. Just like the houses are similar on the outside, it is as well on the inside. I find Al and Uriah in the living room, they both smile at me when I enter.  
"How was the trip? And most important did you get the beers?" Uriah looks at me, begging, really hoping I didn't forget about it. For a moment I think about teasing him, but I figure that he might not think it would be funny.  
"Sure I got them, we took all they got. So there should be plenty of beer for tomorrow" I turn to Al "And I got something for you as well" I hand him the two plastic bags filled with cloths, and again his eyes lights up like Christmas. As he looks through the clothes his smile is growing wider and wider, he looks up at me.  
"Thank you Tris, you are amazing" He smile back, no boy have ever said something like that to me.  
"No problem, I really hope it's the right size. I forgot to ask you about that"  
"I'm sure it will suit me fine. You should probably go and get some sleep, so you are ready for tomorrow" I nod and walk out of the house, and cross the street to enter the girl's house. When I come into the living room, I am met with warm smiles.  
"Hi, welcome back! We saved you some food, it's not as good as yours, but it's eatable" Christina is handing me a plate, to be honest; I have no idea what it is. Lynn sees the strange look on my face, and laughs.  
"Yeah, we are not sure what exactly it is, but it's some kind of pasta"  
Even though it doesn't sound save to eat, I eat it all up.  
"I'm sorry about this Tris, but Eric told us to tell you that you are on kitchen duty in the morning. We have talked about it, and we want to take it for you" They all nod in agreement, and I really appreciate their kindness. I have never met anyone like them.  
"It's very nice of you, but that will probably make him angry which is worse than kitchen duty. Guess I have to go to bed now, good night guys" I crawl under the blanket, and drift away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks again for all the possitive feedback. Someone complained about the lines being too close together, so I tried to make some space between them. Hope this is better? Anyway enjoy it :)**_

Tris POV.

Getting up to kitchen duty was not that bad, but combat training defiantly is. I can feel Eric's eyes on me all the time, and it aches in my shoulder every time I throw a punch to the sandbag. Al comes up to me, and whispers in my ear.

"We are doing it now; you have to kick my ass. It will get him off of your back!" before I can protest Al shouts.

"Eric, I want to fight the new girl! Think she has been a little too cocky, don't you?" An evil smile appears on Eric's face.

"Then fight" He points at an open space and the others gather around us in a circle. Then the fight begins.

I let Al get some punches in first, so it is not that obvious that he is going easy on me. Even though it hurts and I taste blood in my mouth from my split lip, I can tell that he is holding back. Then he gives me a quick nod, and I know it is time to go offensive. I kick him in the ribs, and punch him in the face. It burns in my knuckles, and a groan escapes from Al's mouth. He regains his balance, and rushes towards me. I knee him in the stomach, and then smack him on the side of his face. He falls down, and then taps two times on the floor. He is out. People are clapping and cheering, but they stop when Eric raises his hand. He is walking towards me, with a glass of water in his hand. Or maybe it is vodka. I back away, and the others move out of the circle. He takes a sip, and then looks at me with a blurred look. It is defiantly not just water in that glass of water.

"Good fighting skills, where did you learn that?" I remain silent, I do not want to have this conversation with him under these conditions.

"I think you are hiding something" he pauses to take another sip, my heartbeat is fast now.

"No girls fight like that, only a boy can take out a guy like Al. So maybe I need to make sure, that you really are a girl" He steps towards me, with a sallow look on his face. I take some steps back, almost hitting the wall.

"If you touch me, I swear I am going to kick you in the balls" My voice is firm, I am not giving away that I am scared. He gets closer, and then I see a wedding ring on the hand that is wrapped around the glass.

"What do you think your wife would say, if she found out that you are trying to touch young girls"

Eric's eyes widen, and then he pushes me hard in the chest. I fall back, and hit my head against the wall. It darkens for my eyes, but I see Eric raising his hand to throw the glass at me. I duck and the glass splitter right above my head, and I immediately feels a stinging pain right under my eye. My pulse is pounding in my ears, but it is drowned out by an angry roar.

"What were you thinking? You could have blinded her!" Four's angry voice takes me by surprise, I did not know he was in here. Eric just frowns.

"Shut up, it's just a scratch" I reach up to where the glass is stuck, but Four grabs me by the wrist and pulls me up.

"Don't touch it" He is facing me, and then he turns to face Eric. He keeps an arm wound my waist.

"I will not accept this kind of behavior, do you hear me?! I will kick you out, if you don't stop acting so cruel" The words come out firm, and are more like a hiss. But the words does not seem to have any effect on Eric, he just stares at Four coldly.

"Who made you the leader anyway" Four lets go of my waist, and it suddenly feels cold where his arm just was. He steps close to Eric, and speaks in a low voice.

"Do not challenge me" Then he turns to the others. "Take the rest of the day off, some of you makes some food" then he looks at me. "You. Come with me"

* * *

I follow him up to his room, he waves me to the bed and I sit down. My shirt is bloody, and the thick liquid is still running down my cheek. Four is crouching before me, and is holding some kind of nipper. He reaches up, and pulls out the piece of broken glass. It stings, and my eyes are watering. He is looking at me.

"It's not that deep, you don't need stiches. But I do have to clean it, this might sting a bit" A bit was an understatement, it burned like hell. He finishes me up, and puts on a patch. He gets up and pulls out the shirt I borrowed the other day, he smiles.

"Change your shirt, this time you are keeping it"

He is handing me the shirt, and without thinking about it I just pull of my own shirt and change into the hoodie. I look at him, and he is defiantly starring. I can feel the heat in my cheeks, I am trying to cool it down with my hands. I hate showing my body to people, not because of my form, but because of the nasty scar under my ribs.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed" His voice is soft, and I know he tries to make me feel better, but it just makes me blush even more.

"Most women would kill for a body like yours" suddenly I find myself laughing, why is he saying these things?

"I am not embarrassed about my body, I am embarrassed by the scar under my ribs and embarrassed about you looking at it" I stutter, I look at him waiting for an answer, but nothing comes out of him. Then, to my surprise, he pulls of his T-shirt. I look at him in wonder, looking at his exposed scar on the chest.

"I was shot down in Iraq, I was lucky, but, as I told you, my buddy wasn't. The shot went through my back, and they had to cut me open, here on the chest. At first I was covering my body all the time, but then I thought about it; This scar is like a tattoo, someone tried to kill me, but I survived, and I should not be ashamed of that" I just stand there looking at him, amazed by him in every way possible. Something in his face changes.

"I am sorry about being hard on you, I don't want you to think I am like Eric. I'm afraid that he might started treating you that way, because I did." He swallows hard, and his voice is low. I close the space between us, and reach out for him, I hesitate for a moment, but then I let my fingers run over the long scar.

"I know that you are not cruel, I know that you did what you did to make me better. Don't worry about that" I look at my fingers while I speak, then I drop my hand to my side. His face is more relaxed now, and I feel like I owe him something. I pull up my shirt, and look at the wall behind him, avoiding eye contact.

"How did you get it" It's nothing more than a whisper.

"Knife fight, about two years ago. A slight disagreement, but his reaction wasn't that slight" I am disgusted by the memory.

"A boy did this to you?" I shake my head

"No a man, an old military man. He had Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, unlucky for me he was unstable when I met him" His face is serious, he places a hand on my exposed skin. A shiver runs through me, as his warm hand covers my scar.

"What did you say to Eric? Why did he snap?"

"I won a fight against Al, then I said that he didn't believe that I was a girl. He said he wanted to check if I was a girl. Then I asked him what his wife would save if she saw this"

We are both silent for a moment.

"Eric's wife is dead, she was killed in Chicago" I stiff, I feel like the worst person in the world.

"I have to find him, I need to apologize. I had no idea"  
Four laughs, running his fingers up and down my side.

"You are incredible, he almost blinded you and you want to apologize?" He laughs again. Then he continues. "You should wait until tomorrow, he is probably drunk right now. Go down to the others and get to dinner" I nod and walk out of the room. The first thing I do is finding Al, and embrace him.

"You are the best! You're okay?" I break the hug, to look at his face. He is not badly bruised, but you can tell he took some hard hits.

"I am fine, and you? Never thought Eric would react that way, now he is defiantly going to be kicked out" I shake my head.

"No, it was my own fault"

"Well, your choice. The others have something to ask you"  
I look at them, and they all a pleading look on their face. I already know the question.

"Will you please make dinner?" Uriah gives me his best puppy eyes, and I burst into laugh.

"Of course I will"

"We will help you" Christina gets up from the chair, and Marlene and Lynn follow her.

* * *

_**I don't know what to do next! They are going to have this party in the next chapter, but I'm not sure if I should put full FourTris in it or I should wait and drag it out a bit... What do you guys say?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all your ideas, i can feel that most of you want it to be dragged out a bit. So no full Fourtris yet, but that doesn't mean there won't be fluff ;) Enjoy!**_

Tris POV.

The dinner is the best time I have experienced in a long time, everybody is happy and enjoying each other's company. I look over at the elders, and they even seem like they are having a blast. Four is laughing a long with the others, and our eyes lock. He raises his beer at me, and I smile at him and turn around.

"Okay guys, finish up you meal and come to our yard in 20 minutes. Take the rest of the beers in the kitchen" Uriah says and get up from his seat, Al and Peter join him.

We keep on drinking and eating, and I can feel the effect of the alcohol now. Christina and I stumble out to the kitchen, trying to get the rest of the beers. We giggle when we sneak out of the back, with two barrels of beer. There is music coming from the boys' house, and they got a bonfire going. Al runs up to me, clearly a little tipsy too.

"You. Me. Dance. Now" He pulls me with him, and starts jumping around among the others. Normally I hate dancing, but right now; it's amazing. We end up sitting around the fire, roasting marshmallows over the fire.

"Someone wants to hold a speech?" Uriah asks, Peter stands up and clears his throat.

"We are all here because we rather die like a hero, than live like a coward. But for once, in a very long time, let's try to be like normal teenagers. Just for one night" He raises his bottle for a toast, and everyone joins him with a "cheers!" and applause. Christina turns to me.

"Since we are normal teenager now, I can ask you this. What is going on with you and Four?" The question takes me by surprise.

"Nothing?"

"He has changed since you got here, he just used be in his room. Now he is participating in the training, and taking you with him on road trips. He is totally into you" Marlene say, and everybody nods in agreement. I shake my head and laughs.

"He is not, he is older than me. He has no interest in me" They do not buy it.

"Speaking of devil" Christina says, and then I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Four standing there, with two bottles of beer in his hands.

"Can I talk with you? In private" Judging by his blurred look and his strong smelling breath, he have had a little more than a couple of beers.

"Sure" I say getting up, the others start to giggle and give them a deadly look. We walk to the back yard, and I sit on a swing. He looks at me for a moment, then speaks.

"You need to tell me who told you come here" He smiles, and hands me the beer. I take a sip.

"Why?" I smile back a little nervously, not sure where this conversation is going.

"Because I need to thank them"

"Why would you do that?" I laugh

"Everything has changed since you came here. You are like this endless source of positive energy; you can cook, you are smart, strong and then you are extremely beautiful" He dumps himself on the swing next to me, turning his face to me with a giant smile. I put a hand on his hand.

"You are drunk Four" I smile.

"I am! But a drunk man's words, is a sober man's thoughts" He tangles his fingers into mine, though it feels good, I take my hand back.

"Are you hitting on me?" I look at him in wonder, but with a smile on my face. He shakes his head.

"No, not hitting. I am telling you the truth, you deserve to hear the truth" He takes a sip of his beer, and I do the same. Mostly to by me some time, to figure out an answer.

"Speaking of the truth; Eric told me, that you refused to tell him who taught you to fight like that. He said that he think you are hiding something"

"I didn't refuse to tell him anything, I just don't think it's any of his business" I spit the words out, getting angry.

"Is it any of my business then?"

"You really want to know?"

He thinks about it for a second, and then he nods. I take a long sip of my beer, thinking about the answer.

"Someone back home…. He taught me some self-defense" It looks like Four's brain is working hard, and then his expression changes. He got it.

"Oh, I am sorry. You had a boyfriend, you left him there. It makes you sad to talk about, I understand" He gets up from the swing. What the hell is he talking about?

"I don't have a boyfriend! Why would I hide a boyfriend from you?"

"Maybe you don't want to hurt me"

"Why would I think that, me having a boyfriend would hurt you?"

"because I'm hitting on you"

"But you just said that you weren't hitting on me"

We stare at each other for a moment, and then we both start laughing.

"Okay, then I might be hitting on you. Just a bit" He smiles, and I try to return it.

"You are too old for me Four"  
He frowns.

"I am not that old"

"Okay then. How old are you?"

"22" His answer is too quick, I can tell that he is not telling the truth. I give him a look that says: _Seriously?  
_

"Okay, I am 26. What does it matter?" His eyes are more clear now, which means he is sober.

"If you feel the need to lie about your age, then you have a problem about it too. No girl wants to be with a guy, who is embarrassed about her"

I exclaim and get up from the swing, I'm about to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"Come on, Tris. You know that I didn't mean it that way" He says.

I turn around to look at him. He looks at me with pleading eyes, which I don't understand. It's not like we are a couple or anything.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just being a little sensitive, that's all" I say. Four nods and drops his arms to his side.

"Do you want to tell me more about yourself? I mean, the only thing I know is that you got stabbed by some crazy ex-soldier"

I think about it for a second, since I'm a little tipsy I decide that it's not the best idea to start talking. I could easily say too much.

"Maybe some other time, I think my friends are wondering where I am" He nods, and smile in understanding.

He takes a few steps towards me, and then wraps his arms around me. I feel small in his big embrace and I am stiff at first, but after a moment I melt into the hug.

"Get back to your friends. I will make sure we get another chance to talk" He says waves me off.

"Okay, goodnight Four" I say and give him a small wave, before I walk back to rejoin my friends around the fire.

"What did you guys talk about?" Christina is the first to ask the question, no big surprise.

"Just wanted to talk about what happened with Eric, I said that I wanted to apologize for what I said about his wife"

"Well that was a boring answer! How about we play truth or dare?" Al yells.

"Oh yes, I go first! Tris! Truth or dare?" Christina says, clearly drunk and overexcited.

"That's like being caught between Devil and the deep blue sea. Truth then" I already know the question.

"If Four showed interest, would you go with it?" I shake my head, she's just too much.

"I guess I would, I just don't see why he would do that. I mean, look at me. I am nothing special! He would probably just use me for sex, to take some of the pressure"

"Shut up Tris! Four would never do that, he is a gentleman!" Marlene says, I remember that she said she had known him most of her life.

"Sorry, it's just me. I've never been involved with boys like that" I can feel the heat in my cheeks, I expect them to laugh at me, but they do not. Instead Lynn and Christina put a hand on each on my shoulders.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. This game always brings out the worst in people, let's call it a night. We need to get up for camouflage training tomorrow. You guys kill that fire before you go to bed, and please go to bed soon" Marlene says, Al looks at her with a crooked smile.

"Yes mom"

We go back to our house, and slam down on our beds. It only takes a few minutes, before they are all passed out. I close my eyes and think about the talk with Four, he was being so different so friendly. Guess that's what alcohol does to some people. I laugh to myself before I turn to my side, and close my eyes.  
_Four showing interest? Yeah right._


	7. Chapter 7

_**As always: Thanks for all the kind reviews and ideas ;) Hope you will enjoy the new chapter :)**_

Tris POV.

"Today we are going to spice camouflage training up a bit!" Four's voice echoes in the warehouse, as we are eating a late lunch.

"We are going to play capture the flag! Meet up out in the woods in 10 minutes" He gets up and walks towards the kitchen, I excuse myself and walk after him. He is cleaning his plate, and he looks up at me with a smile when he notices me.

"Hi" I say.

"Hey, Tris. What's up?"

"Eric wasn't at breakfast?" I ask leaning against the kitchen counter.

"No, no he wasn't" He mimics my position and crosses his arms over the chest.

"Okay, I am going to apologize. I will meet you out in the woods" He grabs me by the hand.

"I don't want you to go there alone. Let's get this capture the flag game over with, and then I will go with you tonight. There is something else I need to talk to you about anyway" I wonder what it is, but I just nod and walk back to the house.

"Hey Tris! Come on, let me do your face painting. We are in a hurry" She rubs the green and black paint into my face, and I quickly change into a pair of army green pants and a matching shirt.

* * *

"Grab a gun!" Four yells as we meet him in the woods. All the guns are lying on the ground, and I end up with something that looks like an AK47. Are we going to shoot each other for real? Judging by the other's face expression, they are thinking the same.

"Easy guys, of course we are not going to shoot each other. The guns are loaded with rubber bullets, hurts like hell, but less than a real bullet wound" He says with a smirk.

"Since Eric isn't here, Derek and I will be team captains. You can pick first" He gestures to him.

"Al"

Four looks at us briefly.

"I will take the New girl"

"Edward"

"Marlene"

"Will"

"Christina"

"Peter"

"Lynn"

"Drew"

"Uriah"

And so it goes on until we are divided into two teams, Derek's team grab the red flag and take off into the woods. We wait for 10 minutes.

"So, any plans? How are we going to find them?" Four says. People start to talk at once, and it's impossible to understand.

"It was raining this morning, we can just look at the footprints in the mud" I'm surprised by how clear my voice is. Four looks at me with a smirk.

"That's actually a good idea!" Christina says and pats me on the back. We start to move forward, and the footprints are clear. We follow them until they start to split to different directions.

"Stop! They split up here" I say.

Four takes over and explain the attack plan, he wants me and 4 others to move forward with him. The others stay back and fight the people hiding in the bushes. People start to fire their guns, and apparently Four and I are the only ones to make it out.

"Okay?" He asks looking at me with a smirk.

"Sure, let's do it"

We move forward, until we see tree guarded by Al, Will and Peter. He grabs me and drags me into a bush, sending us into a very awkward positon. He is laying half on top of me and I start chuckling lightly.

"Four, if you move away from me, getting the flag would be a lot easier"

"Of course, sorry" He says and rolls off me.

"No worries, many girls would love to be in my position"

_No freakin' way, I didn't just say that. What in God's name is wrong with me? Awkward turtle! _Four start laughing silently.

"Well, let's get out of here. The flag is in the tree, and we just need to take out the guys there. Remember what I said when I was teaching you how to shoot?" I nod.

"Good, on three we get up and open fire. One, two… Three" We both jump up and take them by surprise, they don't really stand a chance and we can easily run over to the tree.

"Climb up!" I say, he hesitates for a minute.

"No, you should have the honor. Here I will help you up"

He squats down, and I step on his shoulder and support myself on the tree. He stands up and I can easily grab on to a branch and climb up.

"Be careful"

I chuckle and grab the flag before I jump down, I scream in victory and run towards my team mates. They join my screaming and start waving the flag in front of the other team's faces. Four walks by, and lean closer to my ear.

"Meet me in my room, whenever you're done here. I will wait up" He walks away without looking back at me. I can't help but fear that he has expectations, even though the girls assured me that he wasn't like that.

* * *

After spending sometimes in the woods with the others, we head back to our house. I take a long shower and change into some more casual clothes, when I come back into the living room they are all fast asleep. I sneak out, and go to the warehouse. It looks like the building is dead, so I go to find Four in his room. He is sitting on the bed. He smiles and stands up.

"I was worried you wouldn't come, that would have been embarrassing" He touches my cheek, and it feels warm and smooth. I hold his gaze, and my thoughts make me shiver. He must have noticed, because he suddenly drops his hand.

"I didn't invite you over because of _that_ Tris. What kind of man is it you think I am?" He looks hurt, and I feel bad.

"I am sorry, Four. I'm not good with males, never been with one in that way before" My eyes face the floor, I can hear him drop down on the bed.

"You never had a boyfriend before? What are you like 19?" I've stopped being embarrassed about this, I kind of got used to the reaction.

"I'm 21. No haven't. I've been on dates before, but I have always been that girl who just hung out with the guys. I sort of became one of them, guess they never looked at me that way"

He pats at the spot next to him, and I walk over to take a seat. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"So I wanted to know more about you, since you were too tired to talk yesterday, I thought that maybe you could tell me something now. Al already told me about you parents, and I am sorry about that. So I want to know more about _you_"

"Well, I'm not really interesting. I mean, look at me" I stutter and look down.

"I already am"

"that was a cheap one! Well I was born and raised in Ellensburg, my mom died right before I finished high school. My dad broke down, he needed my help at home, so I never went to College. I actually regret that part, I know I missed out on a lot of fun. I still had my high school friends, but I wasn't really apart of the group anymore. When all this started my dad tried to teach me some basic self-defense, and when I heard about this place I knew that I wanted to join. I wanted to proof that I am better than just being at home all day, proof that I am good enough to make a difference. I guess that's the same reason you joined the army? How many missions have you been on?" I lean back against the wall, pulling my knees up to my chin.

"Yeah pretty much. I've been on 5, I was supposed to go on my 6th. My 4th one was the worst, I was positive that I was going to die. But once again I was saved, by someone risking their life for me. I guess that's why I am doing this, I want to risk my life to save the rest of the people or at least try to" I rest my head on my knees and look at him; He looks so thoughtful and there must be a thousand things going through his head. He catches me starring, and I hurry to look away.

"So, can we go to Eric now?" I ask, rubbing the back of my neck.

"He is not there, I checked earlier. Guess he's just being an idiot, walking around in the woods. Tell me about this 'boys issue'" He says and chuckles a bit. _  
_

"Well I sort of just hung out with the boys, I became one of them. They didn't really thought of me that way, not that I blame them. I also always thought it was a problem when guys were hitting on me, always thought it was kind of disgusting" Four laughs, and squeezes my shoulder.

"Well, you think it's a problem that I am hitting on you? Cause I might be doing it a lot"

I smile at him.

"The only problem about it is that I might like it a lot"

My eyes once again face the floor, embarrassed about how awful I am at this. Maybe he doesn't think so, or maybe he just doesn't say anything. He removes his hand from my shoulder, but only so he can place it on my cheek. He turns my head towards him, and I meet his gaze. This is the first time I notice that he has beautiful endless eyes.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you on the cheek?" He whispers, I bite my lower lip as I smile.

"I would like that"

He leans forward and press his lips gently to my now hot cheek, they linger there for a second before he pulls away. Smiling down at me.

"I got to ask you this; You barely know me?"

"So? All I know is that you are something special, and something in you draws me to you"

"But I'm not pretty or special in anyway" He laughs, and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"You are right, you are not pretty. You are beautiful, and to me you are indeed something special. You barely know me either" Good point, even though we only have known each other for a little more than a week, then this does not feel wrong.

"Guess it just feels right" I sigh, he nods and pulls away from me.

"You can sleep here, I can take the floor, if you wish" I shake my head.

"No, if anyone should be sleeping on the floor. Then it's me"

"Well, that's not going to happen. The bed is pretty big anyway, we can share. If you promise to stay on your side!"

He says in a warning tone. I laugh and shove him playfully, surprised how easy it is to be with him right now. I take of my shoes and lay down on my back, Four lays down beside me. There is about an arm ledge between us.

"Can I ask you one last thing?" I say starring at the ceiling.

"Sure" He says as he pops his head up on his elbow.

"Why 'Four'?"

"I sort already told you. It was miracle I survived that 4th mission, so they just started calling me Four. End of story" He lays his head back on the pillow.

"Alright then. Goodnight, Four"

I turn around, I breath in the scent in the covers. It's smells like soap and something heavy male. It kind of make me feel safe, and after a short time I fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_wooop, a little more fluff! ;) Thinking about full FourTris soon ;) By the way: Feel free to follow me on Instagram: nanseelisabeth_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the new chapter, it's a little longer than usual... Hope you don't mind :)**_

Tris POV.

My eyes snap open when I wake up, I am sure that I heard pounding. For a couple of seconds I am confused about where I am, but then I hear a light snoring beside me. I fall asleep next Four last night. I look down at myself, and he has one strong arm wrapped around my waist. I smile a little to myself, and then close my eyes to go back to sleep. Then there is loud banging on the door, and this time Four wakes up as well. He looks at the door and then at me, before he gets up and grabs the gun from the nightstand.

"You stay there" He says and walks to the door, he shoves the gun into his back pocket but keeps his hands on it as he opens the door. I can't see who it is, but I recognize the voice immediately.

"Eric, where have you been?"  
He doesn't really sound like he is concerned about him, but more concerned about if he has been outside the free land.

"Oh you want to know where I've been? You really want to know after you humiliated me in front if the others?"

Judging by how his words slurs out, he is really drunk. I can see that Four is screening the view, so I can't look into the room. He places one hand on his chest, but Eric slaps it away and pushes him so he takes two steps into the room. This gives Eric full view of the room, and when he sees me he lets out a cruel laugh.

"This is so priceless! Are you screwing around with the new girl!" I know that this looks like something; I am sitting in his bed for crying aloud.

"If he was, don't you think that I would be wearing less clothes?" I snap back at him, his eyes looks furious and he takes a couple of steps towards me. But Four once again puts a hand on his chest.

"You don't speak to her and you don't touch her. Do you understand? Now get out, I don't want things to get ugly" His voice his low and firm, if voices could kill Eric would be dead now.

"That's too bad, because I want things to get ugly" He reaches for something in his jacket, and he pulls out a gun and points it at me. A gasp escapes my mouth. Eric keeps his eyes on Four, while the gun is pointed at me.

"If you move, I will blow her head off"

I look at Four, trying to read him. He is deadly calm, and I remember that he is trained to be calm. He is trained to think of a way to out of this situation, and judging by his face expression, that's what he is doing now.

"What do you want?"

"What I want? I want some respect, and that little bitch over there is showing none" I know I need to give Four a window, so he can unarm Eric, I need him to look at me. Since he is drunk, it's easy to provoke him.

"You don't deserve my respect!"

I yell, and for a brief second his eyes moves to me. Four grab his arm and twist it around, the gun goes off before Eric drops it. The bullet rebounds on metal plate behind him, and then it hits him in the arm. He groans in pain and then knocks Eric out, I rush over to him.

"Are you okay?!" He doesn't get to answer before everybody in the building comes through the door.

"We heard gunshot?! What happened?" Derek says looking at Eric on the floor.

"The drunk idiot thought he could earn some respect by pointing a gun at Tris, got the gun from him but it went off and the bullet hit my arm. It's fine though. Can you just take him and lock him up somewhere, we can find out what should happen tomorrow. Take turns to on keeping an eye on him, I will be there when I've cleaned the wound" Joe looks at me.

"What were you doing in here Tris?" _Crap, think fast!  
_

"Uhm, I was in bed and heard noises outside. I saw Eric stumbling around, so I decided to follow him, just make sure that he got home safe"

They nod and I can see Four looking at me impressed. When we once again are left alone he walks over to me slowly, placing a hand on my cheek.

"You're okay?" His hand feels rough against my soft skin, but it feels nice and warm.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? Let me clean it for you" I say and point to the bed, he obeys and sit down.

I go to the closet where I remember Four found the first aid kid last time, I take the whole thing and bring it to the bed. Four is looking at me with a lazy smile on his face, I avoid his face and try to remember the things Joe taught us at the first aid practice. Lucky enough the bullet went straight through, so first I clean it up. This earns some groans from Four, but when I look up at him to make sure if he is okay, he just smiles down at me again.

"Uhm, maybe you can do the stitches yourself? I haven't really practiced on that a lot"

He takes the needle from my hand, and starts the work. I can't believe that he can do that, I wasn't even able to give myself a piercing when I was younger. He finishes and I wrap a bandage tight around his arm.

"Well, I better go… You need to go join the others, I will see you tomorrow" I say and start to walk towards the door.

"Tris" I stop in my tracks and turn around. "You did good tonight, you were very brave. You're quite good at lying" He says with a wink.  
_Yeah I had a lot of practice. _

* * *

I didn't really get much sleep after I got home last night, every time I closed my eyes I saw Eric standing there with the gun pointing at me. I hate to admit it, but I was terrified. Terrified by the fact that it could have ended much worse, that bullet could have gone through Four's head instead.

"Tris, you look horrible. You okay? We heard that there was trouble with Eric last night" Marlene says as we sit around the table eating our breakfast, I look up from the bowl with oatmeal.

"Yes, I am fine. Just got to bed late last night"

I can't believe how much I have been lying these days, it's like the whole thing is one big lie. I don't know how much I can't keep doing this, the problem is; I don't know what they will do to me if I tell them who I am. My thoughts are interrupted about Four's strong voice.

"Listen up! The last two days one of our own, Eric, has been walking around the whole town. He can't remember if he has been outside the free land, which is a big problem. We don't take any risks, so today we will all be on patrol. We split up in pairs, and then we check if anything has changed by the edges of the town. We pair up, and if you find anything weird or see something that shouldn't be there; Then you light up one of these" He holds up a signal flare. "If any of you as much as think about lightning them for fun, I will personally shove this so far up your asses, that there will be firework out of your mouth" We all say some sort of 'yes' and I can't tell that many of us tries not to laugh, not that Four isn't scary, but that was a very funny choice of words.

"Alright! Then you grab some food, you will be out there all day. Be back around 8!" We all shuffle out.

"Tris, wanna go with me? We're going out to the watch tower" Al says while grabbing my shoulder.

"Sure thing" I say, giving him my best smile. Even though I know I look exhausted.

"Awesome, just wait here. I will grab us some food" He walks in again, and I walk over to stand by his dirt bike.

A moment later Four comes out and walks straight over to me. I look at his face, and the dark circles under his eyes tells me that he hasn't slept either. When he stands before me he reach up and touch the skin under my eyes, it must give my lack of sleep away as well.

"You didn't sleep last night" It's more a statement than a question.

"No, too much adrenaline" I can see that he doesn't quite believe me, but he doesn't push me further.

"You are alright to go out on patrol? It's going to be a long day"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're going to stay here?" He drops his hand.

"Yes, I am going to keep an eye on Eric"

"Be careful then, he really is a sicker bastard than I thought" He gives me a little smile. He reaches for something in his back pocket, and then hands me his gun.

"Take this with you, and promise me you'll be careful. Maybe I will see you later" With that he walks away, giving a short nod to Al as he passes him. Al hands me a big backpack, and then climbs the bike.

"It has almost been too long since we've been riding this thing!" I say as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I know right! Hold on right!"

* * *

On the way there I almost fall asleep a couple of times, so when we get there I tell myself to get a grip. We decide to take a walk in the arear before we climb the tower.

"So tell me what happened last night? The other's talked about a gunshot" Al says as we walk in the sun, I take a look at myself and I notice that I've gotten a slight tan.

"Well, I was a sleep, then I heard some noises outside. I got out and saw Eric stumbling around, so I decided to follow him, just to make sure he was okay. I thought that he would go to his room, but he went to Four's room instead. When I heard them argue I went in there, and then Eric pointed the gun at me. At some point Four tried to get the gun from him, but the gun went off and the bullet rebounded on the wall and into his arm" Al looks at me with wide eyes.

"That's crazy! I wonder what Four is going to with him. He put us all in danger, walking around like that drunk.. You never know if they are out there"

"I agree. Guess they will keep him locked up for some time, maybe he will decide to change his behavior" I say shrugging.

"Maybe, but what if doesn't? What the hell can we do? Exile him? Kill him?"

"Take it easy. We will see"

We continue walking for two hours, when we climb the watch tower we decide that it's time for some food.

"You look tired, Tris. You can just take a nap if you want to, I don't think that there will be much action"

I give him a thankful smile, and sit down and lean against the wall. It doesn't take much more than a few minutes, before I start to dose off. Even though I am asleep, my body doesn't seem to relax and the image of Eric with the gun keeps appearing. I don't know how long I've been away, until Al shakes me awake.

"Tris! Wake up!" When I open my eyes his face is inches from mine, and his eyes are wild.

"What?"

"Some fired a signal! We need to go, now!"

Just like last night I can feel the adrenaline pumping through me. The sun is about to set, so it must be close to 8. I'm holding on tight to Al, since he is driving faster than I like. We keep driving in the direction he saw the signal, and after around 30 minutes we see a group of people.

"What did you find?" I ask as I walk towards Will, Peter, Christina, Marlene, Uriah and Lynn.

"It's a bonfire, it's still a little warm. Someone must have been here" Uriah explains.

"It could be Eric, but let's search the area" Will says.

We start to search the area, we must have been the only one to see the signal since none of the others are coming. It takes a little over an hour and we don't really find anything. We decide to call it a night, and we head back to the warehouse. Al and I must be the last one to come back, because it's very quiet. When I walk into the house I am captured in a big group hug.

"God Tris! We thought that something happened to you! It took you so long to come back!" Christina exclaims, while squeezing me even harder.

"Guys. Can't. Breath" I manage to get out. They let go of me, and a crash on the mattress.

"Do you guys think that it's was just Eric who was out in the woods?" Lynn asks, as we are all settled under our covers.

"I hope so" Marlene answers.

I really hope so too. But I can't help but hope that it's my dad, that he was lucky enough to get away from whatever is happening back home. Once again I find myself being the only one awake, and listening to snoring from the others doesn't really make it easier. I let out a sigh and once again I find myself sneaking into the warehouse, I tiptoe up to Four's room and open the door. The minute it's open the lights come on and I see Four pointing a gun at me, I throw my hands up in mock defense. He immediately puts it back on the table, and walk towards me with two long strides. He wraps his arms around me, and pulls me close. I melt into the hug and I hear the door close behind me.

"I was worried about you, you didn't come back with the others" He says when he pulls back.

"I'm okay. I came to give you this" I say and hands him the gun, he takes it and gestures for me to sit down. It's first now that I notice that he is shirtless, even though I have seen him shirtless a couple of times now, his perfect body still gets my heart rate up.

"That's not the only reason you came, is it?" He asks, sitting down beside me. I want to lie again, and tell him yes. But I feel like I should trust him, that he will not judge me if I tell him that I am scared.

"No, I can't sleep. I keep seeing Eric's face when I close my eyes, it could have turned out much worse. You could have been dead"

"Don't you worry about me, Tris. I'm a big guy" He lifts his arm with bullet wound, and places it around my shoulders. He leans in and places a soft kiss on the side of my head, I can feel myself blush and I look down.

"You are constantly making me a better person" He says, I look up at his warm blue eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that they are always looking for different men to the army. Some should be brave, some smart, some honest, some selfless and some kind. I don't want to be just one of those, I want to be every single thing. And you, you are bringing all these things up in me. Well I'm still working on the kind"

With that he leans in and I know what's going to happen, he leans in slowly so I have the chance to stop him, but I don't want to stop him. I even think that it's me who close the last distance, and then our lips meet. It's first now that I understand how much I've wanted this the last couple of weeks, but I am still scared…. Scared of how intense this feels. I wrap my arms around his neck, and in the process I hit his bad arm and groans in pain. It snaps me back to reality, and I pull away biting my lip while smiling.

"Was it alright that I did that?" He asks.

"Yeah, it was nice" I whisper. He smiles at me, and pulls me down in the bed. He wraps his arm around me, and pulls the covers over us.

"Sleep, Tris. I will fight the monsters for you" He whispers into my ear.

"With what?" I ask almost already asleep. He chuckles lightly, and it tickles in a nice way down my neck

"My bare hands, obviously. Don't worry, no one will touch you. Not on my watch"

With that I finally fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Woop woop! Finally FourTris! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**It feels like I haven't updated in years... :P LOL... Hope you will enjoy this new chapter... Going to start a new story soon :P... **_

Tris POV.

It's been some weeks, and Four and I aren't really showing our affection for each other when we are around the others. Basically I sneak out every night to sleep in the warehouse, so it wouldn't surprise me if people have noticed. I can feel myself trusting him more and more, and I know that I need to be honest with him if I want "us" to be serious. I can also feel myself begin to get more and more nervous; I know that The Faceless is going to start moving towards the city soon. That's pretty much the thoughts running through my mind every night, when I'm lying on the mattress waiting for the others to fall asleep.

"Sneaking out again?" Marlene whispers as I walk pass her bed. I'm happy that it's dark, so she can't see my face turning bright red. I keep silent, not sure what to say.

"Come on, Tris. We all know you are sneaking out, sleeping at Four's" I let out a big sigh.

"Yeah, can we maybe talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure sure, be careful"

I can almost hear the smirk in her voice, I shake my head and walk out. The cold night air feels good against my heated face. It feels like I don't even have to think about where I am going, my legs are just walking to Four's door. I knock twice and seconds after he opens the door, he is flashing me his famous crooked smile.

"I was wondering where you were" He says gesturing for me to come in. For some reason I start think about, what's going to happen when all of this is over. If it will end. Are we going to be a thing? Or are we just going to pretend like it never happened. My thought are interrupted by Four, who is planting soft kisses along my neck.

"What's wrong, Tris?" He whispers against my neck. The feeling of his hot breath against my skin, almost makes me forget what I was thinking about.

"It's just, I am very nervous about the upcoming weeks. I don't know if I am ready for this, ready to see people I care for getting hurt" I whisper the last part, and I know that he knows I am thinking about him. He strokes my cheek carefully.

"It will be alright, just promise me that you will stay with me the whole time. I won't leave you out of my sight"

"That's not the only thing. We haven't really talked about what's going to happen if we get out of this alive… You know with us" I look down at the ground. I can hear him laugh lightly, and then I grabs my chin. Forcing me to look at him.

"I want you in my life. If it's here in a short matter of time, or somewhere else for the rest of my life… I don't care. I'm in love with you, and I know that this is all new to you and I don't expect you to say it back. Just thought that you should know, that my feelings for you aren't just soap bubbles"

I want to say it back, but I am too shocked to speak. I grab his face and pulls his lips to mine, it's start out full of love and passionate, but soon it turns heated. We fall down on the bed and he hovers over me, his lips find mine again. His tongue skims my bottom lip, and I let him in. His hands slip under my shirt and travels up my stomach, pulling the shirt up. I don't stop him when he pulls my shirt off, for a moment I want to cover up the ugly scar on my ribs. Four places soft kisses along the scar.

"You are perfect" I smirk and pull his shirt off as well, tracing my fingers along his scar and down his stomach. His hands find the lock on my bra, though I want to go all the way with him…. I can't. Not when I am not honest with him. I pull back.

"Sorry… I….." He smiles down at me, and place one final kiss on my lips.

"Let's not push it" He whispers and roll off me, he wraps his arms around me.  
And once again I didn't get the things off my chest.

* * *

I'm jolt a wake by a loud banging on the door, I look at Four who almost already is up. I find my shirt and put it on, as Four opens the door.

"Four! There is a car on its way in here! It's should be here in 15 minutes!"

A voice, I recognize as Joe yells. Four steps aside and pulls out his gun, Joes takes one step in and looks at me. He smiles innocently. Guess we haven't been that secret after all.

"Did you wake up the others?!" Four asks as he hands me one of his machine guns.

"Yes, they are all waiting outside"

We run out of the door and outside, everyone has lined up with guns over the shoulder. Four tells us to pair up and hide behind whatever we can find, he grabs my hand and we run over to one of the gardens to hide behind a bush.

"Just remember everything I taught you, then you will be fine. We take them from behind when the car stops. You stay behind me"

After a couple of minutes I can hear a car getting closer, I look between the branches and see a green truck. It's a military vehicle. The car stops and Four tabs my shoulder, and we sneak out from the bush. On the other side of the street Uriah and Peter are coming out as well. A guy climbs out from the driver seat, and looks around. He is not a faceless solider.

"Turn around and put your hands where I can see them" Four says firmly and points the gun at him. The man turns around slowly, holding his hands over his head. Four lowers his gun, and walk closer to him.

"Zeke" he says and brings him in to a bro hug. Zeke looks at me over Four's shoulder.

"Beatrice" He says and breaks away from Four. Four gives me a questioned look.

"Hi Zeke, long time no see" I say and walk a little closer.

"Is your dad here?" He asks looking around. I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head.

"You know each other?" Four asks, looking really confused. Now it's going to happen, now he is going to find out who I am.

"That's Andrew Prior's daughter"

* * *

The truck is loaded with food and drinks, and 10 men decided to join Zeke aka. Decided to join us. We all help unloading the truck, getting the food into the kitchen. I haven't talked to Four, he is busy talking with Zeke or maybe he is just avoiding me. I wouldn't blame him.

"So, since we are just sitting here waiting. Tell us what's going on with you and Four" Christina asks.

"I think you already know that"

"Yeah, but we really want to hear you say it" Marlene says smiling. I roll my eyes.

"Fine. I like him….. I might be in love with him"

They all look at me with wide smiles. God, this is just like high school. If it wasn't for the fact that we were trying to learn to defend ourselves against an army, then I would have thought that we were on some summer camp.

"I told you so!" Christina says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, I don't know how he feels about me. At least not now" I whisper.

"What do you mean?" Lynn asks.

"Forget it, I feel like we have talked enough about this" I say leaving them, walking towards the kitchen. I stop in my tracks when I see Zeke walking down the stairs, I walk over to him.

"I never imagined you choosing the same career as you father" He says when I am close enough.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice. It was either fighting on the good side or on the bad side"

"Makes sense. Why haven't you told people who you are?"

"You know why… The exact same reason my dad didn't come here" I say in low voice. He nods a couple of times.

"Yeah…. I haven't told anyone. Just so you know. He is upstairs, maybe you should talk to him" I nod and climb the stairs, fighting the fear that I have for facing him.

The door is open so I just slip in, he is sitting by his desk and staring down into a map. He looks up at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice is mixed with anger and hurt.

"I couldn't. It was for my own safety"

"You should have trusted me with it"

"When my dad got that medal of honor for saving that kid and then 2 months later chose to leave the army, it split the whole country up in two groups; People who thought he was a hero and people who thought he was the biggest coward in the country. As you may have guessed the military man who stabbed me was on the coward side. How should I know what side you were on? How should I know you wouldn't kick me out?!" My voice is louder than I expected. He gets up from his seat, and I expect him to be shouting at me. But instead his voice is gentle.

"Your dad got that medal for saving someone…. Who do you think that someone was?" I look down and think, then it all makes sense.

"The 4. Mission" I whisper to myself. I look up at him.

"It's you. Tobias Eaton"


	10. Chapter 10

_**So some asked for an update, and of course here it is! Anything for my wonderful readers! :) Hope you will enjoy! :D**_

Four POV.

I'm so mad at Tris, how could she keep something like that from me?! I thought that we had something together, that we trusted each other. But apparently I was wrong. I guess that explains her shooting, fighting and military skills. Her dad has prepared her, someone must have told him about this place. I wonder who. There is a knock on the door, and Zeke comes in.

"Hey man, I think we need to talk" Zeke says.

"Yeah, why did you come now?" I ask

"They came into the city last night, so I just grabbed my stuff and those guys followed me" He explains.

"What?! They came to you last night? That means…. That they changed course? That gives more time" I say feeling a more hope.

"Yeah, but I think that we should drive into Ellensburg. To check up on things, maybe they left something… So we get to know more about them"

I think about it for a second. It's quite risky, because we don't know what is back there. There could be 100 men waiting for us, just wanting to slaughter us. But we have been training up to this for months, we are prepared.

"I guess that's a good idea. Your men, any of them good at this stuff? Can we bring some of them?"

"Yeah, a couple of them. You have someone in mind from your group?" My mind falls on Tris, but I am not sure that I am able to bring her. I am still mad. And hurt too.

"Yeah, I am sure that they are up for it. Let me think out a plan, and then I will announce it at dinner" I say.

Zeke nods once and then he leaves. I grab the map and start to figure out the best rute, I am completely lost in thought, because I don't notice that my door is open and that someone slips in. I look up from the map and see Tris, at first I want to yell at her to go away. But there is something in her expression that calms me down, she looks so vulnerable and full of regret.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, trying to cover my anger and sadness. Not sure that I did a very good job though.

"I couldn't. It was for my own safety" She almost whispers back, looking down at the ground.

"You should have trusted me with it"

"When my dad got that medal of honor for saving that kid and then 2 months later chose to leave the army, it split the whole country up in two groups; People who thought he was a hero and people who thought he was the biggest coward in the country. As you may have guessed the military man who stabbed me was on the coward side. How should I know what side you were on? How should I know you wouldn't kick me out?!" Her voice is loud and I can hear her frustration. I am getting frustrated too, frustrated about that she doesn't get it. I get up from my seat, and take a few steps closer to her.

"You're dad got that medal for saving someone…. Who do you think that someone was?" She looks down and thinks and then it looks like it all makes sense to her.

"The 4. Mission" She whispers, mostly to herself, and looks up at me.

"It's you. Tobias Eaton"

"Yes. You should just have trusted me" I say, sitting back down by my desk. She walks over to me.

"How was I supposed to know that it was you?" She asks, slamming her hands down in the table.

"Maybe we should talk about this some other time, I am busy" I say not looking up at her, but I can almost feel her glaring at me.

"With what?"

"The Faceless changed course, we are planning on going back to Ellensburg. To see if we can find anything that tells us more about them and how they are working" I explain, as I say this I can see her face expression changes. She is thinking about what's waiting back there.

"I'm coming" she says. I look up at her for a second and then back down.

"No" I say coldly. I am not sure why I am saying no, partly because I am worried that she will get hurt and partly because I'm still mad. She frowns.

"So the 'I'm not leaving you out of my sight' doesn't count the other way around? You don't think that I am worried about you? You think this whole thing is fake or what? I love you Four, and if you are doubting that; then there was never an 'us'" She says and leaves the room, before I can respond to that.

I am not sure why, but I feel awful. Maybe because I just doubted her feelings. We can't be mad each other like this, not when we are supposed to have a clear mind when we are working like this.  
Why is love and war isn't a good combination?

* * *

"Okay listen up everybody!" I yell out in the warehouse, everybody stops eating and turn their attention to me.

"Zeke told us that the army changed their course, that means that they are not going to be here in a week. But this also means that we are going to Ellensburg, to check things out. Zeke and I have talked about this, and there are three men from the new arrived group who is coming. Then:  
Al, Uriah, Joe, Peter, Will and Tris come too. If you don't want to come, then just tell me and I will find someone else. You're not forced into anything. We are leaving in 10 minutes"

I walk up to my room and grab my gun, and the bullet proof vest. When I get out in the truck it's loaded and ready to go, Zeke is in the driver seat. I jump in the back. I was hoping that I could talk to Tris, but she is already seated between Uriah and Al. I get this annoying jealousy feeling in my chest. I'm trying to avoid looking at her, so I just pretend to be sleeping the whole ride. When the truck finally stops, I am the first to jump out.

"Okay, we split up into two groups. Zeke and I have a walky, so we can contact each other. Tris you walk with Zeke and his group, rest goes with me" I say without looking at her, but I can feel her burning a hole in the back of my head.

I shake it off, and we start to walk towards the city. When we get there it looks bad, everything is wrecked and I can see a few bodies lying on the street.  
"Don't look down, just look forward" I say as I step over one, lucky enough they are all laying face down. We look through some more houses, but there isn't really much left.

"Zeke, how is it looking at yours?" I ask down in the walky. There is no respond and I am about to ask again, when I hear it. A shot. I don't think, I just start sprinting in the direction of the sound with other right behind me.

"Zeke! What happened?!" I yell into the thing, as we get closer to the house I think the stound came from.

"We have a man down" He says. I know before I enter the house, I can feel it in my guts. When I walk in to see the tiny blond haired girl on the floor clutching her arm, I get my confirmation.

It's Tris.

I look to see Zeke pointing his gun at a woman, she is holding tight onto a gun. She must have thought that we were faceless.

"Find a towel!" I yell, and run to Tris' side. I pull her into my lap, and put pressure on the towel.

"Tobias" She croaks.

"I'm here, I am so sorry. I should never have left you. I got you, I got you baby" I say and press my lips into her hair, not carrying about the looks I am getting from the other people in the room.

"What should we do with her?"

Zeke says nodding to the women in the corner, who still holds on to the gun. Al comes back with a towel, and I wrap it around her arm and pick her up bridal style.

"First you get her to put down that gun, the get her to talk and then we take her with us back" I say and carry Tris back out in the truck.

"You know; It's my arm, not my leg" she says, smiling a little. I sigh in relief, at least she isn't in that much pain. I place her in the back, and find the first aid kid. Wrapping her arm up.

"I should have trusted you" She whispers, touching my cheek. "I'm sorry" I grab her hand from my face, and intertwine our fingers.

"I'm sorry too, I promised not to leave you and look what happened. Guess we are all a little on the edge these days" I say and place a kiss her hand. She smiles weakly, and wraps her good arm around my neck pulling me closer.

"I love you" She whispers, and brushes her lips lightly against mine.

"I love you too" I say and pull her into for a proper kiss.

As our lips moves against each other, I realize that we just said 'I love you' to each other. Even though the situation is all fucked up, and her blood is dripping down her arm.

To me, it's perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for all the kind reviews! You guys are awesome as usual! Hope you will enjoy this new chapter :)**_

Tris POV.

The ride back is uneventful, the whole time we are trying to get the woman to talk, but with no luck. She just sits in the corner and shakes.

"what are we going to do with her?" I ask Tobias and lean in to him a bit, he wraps his arm around me.

"First we need to get her to talk, maybe some food will help. I think she is in shock. Maybe she can tell us what they are doing to the people" He shrugs.

"I feel like I've seen her before, maybe she knew my dad. Should I try to talk to her?"

"We will find out" The car stops, and he pulls me up and helps me out. The minute we leave the truck, the rest of the people run out from the warehouse.

"Who's that?" Christina says and points to the woman, who is held by Zeke and Al.

"And what happened to you!" Marlene exclaims and rushes over to me. She looks from my arm and to Four. "I thought you said you would keep her safe?" She snaps at him, I see the sadness in his eyes as he looks away.

"Marlene, it wasn't his fault. It would have happened no matter what" I say trying to calm her. I feel Tobias' lips close to my ear.

"Get something to eat, I will be in my room if you need anything" He says and walk over to Zeke, probably figuring out what to do now.

"Let's go get something to eat" Lynn says and grabs me by my hand.

When I sit down I notice how tired I am, it feels like I could fall asleep right here. Looking down the table at all the others who were with us in Ellensburg, I see the same tiredness. The woman is sitting between Zeke and Joe, she doesn't look comfortable but at least she is eating. Maybe it will calm her, when she finds out that we won't hurt her. After sometime I am about to excuse myself, but then Zeke's voice echoes in the warehouse.

"Listen! As you all noticed; We brought one with us back. This woman was hiding in one of the houses, and she must have seen something. She is pretty much in shock at the moment, and after she shot Tris she will not speak with us. All of us who were in Ellensburg need rest now, so someone else needs to take care of her. Let her get some rest, and whatever she needs"

"We can do that" Christina says immediately. Which actually is a great idea, she probably feels more comfortable around us girls.

"Great, then others get some rest. It's not an offer, it's an order. We need to be prepared for everything now" With that he stands up and leaves, Christina, Marlene, Lynn and I walk over to the woman.

"Hey, you are going to stay with us for a while. Are you done eating?" The woman keeps her eyes on her plate, but nods slightly.

"Good, then just follow us back to the house. You must be exhausted" The woman doesn't say anything, she just stands up and start walking with them. I tap Marlene on the shoulder.

"I will go up and check on Four, he was pretty down after what happened" She nods and walks away with the others, I run up the stairs ignoring the pain in my arm.

I push his door open, and tiptoe over to his bed when I see he is a sleep. He still looks so beautiful to me when he is asleep, I could just stand here and watch it. But that would be creepy. I unbutton my pants and step out of them, leaving me in a pair of tight shorts. I climb under the covers next to him, and place gentle kisses on his bare shoulder blade. He turns around and his eyes flutter open, I give him a trying smile but he doesn't return it.

"Tobias, please don't be sad. It was nowhere your fault, and I am okay. I'm right here next to you" I say and touch his cheek, to my surprise it's wet from tears.

"You've been crying" I whisper, more as a statement than a question.

"Of course I have! Do you realize how long there is from your left shoulder to your heart? Ten centimeters. I was ten centimeters from losing you today" He stutters and I can hear him sob, probably trying to hold back some tears.

I know that I can't calm him with words, so I lean in and place a passionate kiss on his lips. The closeness must calm him, because suddenly he starts kissing me harder. He grabs me gently, careful not to touch the bullet wound, and flips me on top. I straddle him and place open mouth kisses across his chest. He groans and runs his hands up and down my exposed thighs, I let out a slight moan as his hands travels up my shirt. He try to pull it off, but it's a little hard with the bad arm. We both start to chuckle at the awkwardness, but finally it comes off. Our lips collides again, and his tongue slips into my mouth, his fingers finds my bra and this time I don't stop him. He stares at me with a lustful look, and I blush slightly. Soon there is no clothing remaining between us, he looks into my eyes.

"If you want to back out, it's now" He whispers against my exposed skin.

"I want you" I say.

He enters me, and I must admit that it's painful, but compared to what I've been through the last couple of weeks, it's nothing. Soon the pain is gone, and the pleasure takes over. And it's nothing like what other people described it to be, it's so much better. I don't know if it's because it's happening with the most beautiful man in the world, or because it's happening exactly when I am ready. We break apart both breathing heavily, he pulls me closer to him and place a kiss on the top of my head. I want to say something to him, but I am way too tired. Before I know it I am drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When we wake up it's late night, we walk down hand in hand. Every touch feels different now, different in a good way. I spot the woman sitting with the other girls, I walk over to them and sits down in front of her. The others smiles at me.

"Slept well?" Christina says wiggling her eyebrows. I smirk and roll my eyes.

"Alright. Did she speak?" I ask, giving her a little smile.

"Yeah, a little. Her name is Shauna"

"Shauna Wilson! You were teacher at my high school, you remember me don't you? I was in your art class in the last semester" I say, she nods and smiles a little.

"Yeah, I remember. Andrew Prior's daughter" _Shit_… I see the other girls' eyes widen, I give them a look that says that we will talk about it later.

"Yeah, that's right. Can you tell us about what happened back there?"

"They shut something into their heads" She whispers.

"What do you mean? Like a gunshot?" Christina asks. Shauna shakes her head.

"No, because they just walked away like nothing happened, but something happened. They changed. They started doing what they were told, stopped fighting"

"Shit, must be some sort of computerchip or whatever. Go get Four, he needs to hear this" They all get up to look after him.

"Did you see my dad?" I whisper, afraid of the answer. She looks down at her hands and nods.

"Is he dead?" I stutter.

"No, last time I saw him he was alive" I sigh in relief.

"Where did you see him?"

"He was in our house" She whispers, still looking down.

"Why are you acting so weird? Did something happen to him?" She finally looks up, with a look mixed with anger and sadness. Her eyes burning into mine, before she speaks. Choking on her words.

"He killed them. He killed them all"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Jesus Christ I've been inactive! Well, I will try to update my three other stories tomorrow. Hope you will enjoy the new chapter. **_

Tris POV.

For I don't know how long, I just sit and stare at her with my mouth hanging open. Did I hear wrong? I must have because that can't be true, my dad would never just kill a bunch of innocent people. Maybe she remembers wrong, maybe it wasn't really him? But before I can ask her if she's sure about it, the girls returns with Tobias.

"What's up?" He asks and looks at me and then Shauna. I shake my head to push the thoughts away, before I turn my attention to him.

"She says that The Faceless shot them in the head with something, and after that they started cooperating. Must be some kind of computer chip or serum, my guess is that they're brainwashed. That also mean that they are controlling it from somewhere, maybe that's why they changed course. Because they found out that they couldn't control them from that far a distance" I finish and Tobias looks at me with wide eyes, I can almost hear how hard he is thinking.

"That can't be true, it's…." He searches for the right word as he sits down beside me.

"Insane" I finish for him. "It is, but it can be done. The question is; Where they are controlling it from" I say.

"Maybe in DC, there must be some in The White House" Christina says.

"I think that's too easy" Marlene says, and then they all start to argue about where it is. I look at Tobias who is still wearing this thoughtful expression, after some more minutes of the argument Tobias gets up from his seat.

"Enough" He voice is firm, he is using his 'Four' voice. Everybody shut up instantly and look at him.

"It doesn't help guessing and arguing about it, we need to try to figure it out. Zeke and I are good with maps and electronic equipment, so maybe we can figure it out somehow. You can just do whatever you want, practice some shooting, or first aid, but first of get something to eat. Whenever we figure out where it is, we are plan the best way to attack and destroy that computer or whatever it is" Before he leaves he leans down and kisses me softly on the lips, I am too lost in thought to kiss him back. He gives me a puzzled look, but doesn't ask about it.

"I think we should make some food, since we have a lot to talk about" Lynn says, I can't really sense how angry they are with me, but I pray that it's not as bad as Tobias.  
And pray that they are on the good side.

* * *

"So you've been lying about who you are" Christina says as soon as the door to the kitchen is shut.

"Yeah, but I had too. I didn't know if any of you thought my dad was a coward, and because of that wanted to kick me out" I explain, crossing my fingers that they can understand it… Just a bit.

"Somehow I want to be mad about it, but I can see why you did it. How could she possibly know that we were on her side, since your father saved Four" Christina says and put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a wide smile. Lynn and Marlene smiles as well, and try to give them a little smile back. Not very good I guess, since they give me a worried expression.

"Are you okay, Tris? Something happened back in Ellensburg?" Lynn says.

"Yeah, not really want to talk about it. What should we make?" I lie and try to change the subject, it works and we walk over to fridge. There isn't really much in there, besides some meat, tomato sauce.

"Let's just go with some pasta with meat sauce, not like we haven't eaten that like EVERY SINGLE day in a month now" Marlene says sarcastically as she fills a pot with water, while the other of us tries to start on the meat sauce. During the cooking I tell them more about myself, and it feels nice to tell them the truth.

"Does Al know all this?" Christina asks as we finish up cooking. Fuck, Al… He is going to be so pissed if he doesn't hear this from me.

"No, I need to talk to him during dinner. Shall we get it in there?" I ask and nod towards the door, everybody seems to be gathered in there already. Everybody besides Zeke and Tobias, they must be focused on figuring out where the "controller" is. I walk up to Tobias' room and walk in without knocking, they are starring down at a map on the floor. Tobias looks up with an exhausted expression.

"Dinner is on the tables. Do you want me to bring something up?"

"No thank you, we will come down in a minute. See you down there" Tobias says while flashing me a smirk, but it's only like the light version of his usual smirk. I just nod and walk back down, taking a seat next to Al. He puts his arm around me, pulling me into his side.

"You okay there?" I start putting food on my plate, while nodding eagerly.

"Sure, I just need to tell you something. You know how you told me that you were gay, and I that I couldn't tell anybody else?" I whisper so nobody hears us, while I take the first mouth full. Normally this is one of my favorite meals, but like Marlene says; we've been eating this way to much and now it just tastes plain and boring.

"Yeah, of course I remember. What about that?"

"Well, I am going to tell you something that you can't tell people either. I'm Andrew Prior's daughter" I say quietly. He looks at me for a second, like he is trying to figure something out. Then his face expression changes back to normal.

"Who the fuck is Andrew Prior?" He asks a little loud, loud enough for Peter to hear it. He turns his attention to us, and look at Al with his mouth hanging open.

"Andrew Prior The Traitor! USA's biggest coward, left his buddies to in Afghanistan because he missed his family" Peter says, I push away the urge to punch him right in the face. Christina, Lynn and Marlene glares at Peter. And they look like they are about to say something, but stop when Tobias put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"How about you shut up, and only talk about things you know something about?" He says and gives me a weak smile, before he turns so he is facing the whole crowd.

"Okay guys! The woman we brought back here from Ellensburg, Shauna, told us about how the Faceless works. They inject the people with some kind of computer chip or serum, this brainwashes them and so they can control them. We figured that the advice they are controlling it with, must be placed in one of the first cities they came to. Spokane. In two days we leave, we take everything with us and we don't come back. It will probably get ugly, we will not hold back a single second. We kill whoever gets in our way" With that I turn my head to him, just kill them?

"Do we have to kill them?"

"Yes, Tris. They will not hesitate for a moment about killing you" Tobias says, looking at me like I am insane. I don't answer I just stare at him, telling him silently that I can't do that.

"I need to be able to rely on you to take care of yourself, if you can't shoot anybody, then you shouldn't have come here in the first place!" His voice is a little loud, and his words are harsh.

"Hey now! Give her a break" Al says.

"She doesn't need a break!" Tobias hisses.

"Yes I do!" I say and get up, it's first now that I notice that all people are looking at me. I pretend not to care, as I walk out of the warehouse and towards the house. I fall down on the mattress, face down, and close my eyes. The thought about killing my own dad or anyone I know, gives me a deep pain in the chest. I don't know how long I've been lying there, until someone knocks on the door. I push it away, and turn on my side facing the wall, hoping they will just go away. Apparently they do, so I just prepare myself to fall asleep.

"Tris" Tobias' deep voice makes me turn around and grab the nearest possible weapon, which turns out to be a small piece of wood from the fire place.

"Jesus Christ! You wanna kill me too now?!" A flash of pain wash over his face.

"Tris, what's going on?" He asks crutching down in front of me, putting a hand over the hand I am holding the wood in. I put it down and let out a sigh, leaning my head against the wall.

"Shauna told me that she saw my dad, he killed her family. They must have injected him with that stuff, turned him into a mindless drone. Do you expect me to kill my own dad?" He takes a seat beside me, pulling my face towards his.

"I expect you to do anything to stay alive, maybe I should remind you that my own dad isn't here either. Which means that he can be there too" I totally forgot that part.

"I am not that well trained, just to push my feelings aside" Whisper looking down, he once again turns my face towards his and place a soft kiss on my lips.

"We will find him then, and try to get him out of there alive"

"You promise?"

"Promise"


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I am so freakin' sorry that about not updating in like what... 80 years... But there has been some sort of personal problems, which has taking a lot of my energy and also killed my mood badly. Besides that; I've been working out a lot, like 6 times a week and I lost 20 pounds! woop woop.. Anyway, i feel better now so I am almost positive that I will update all my stories in the next days :) Hang in there guys :) You are awesome and I hope you can forgive me, but I guess you all know the feelings that I am dealing with in the moment :)  
Much love from me ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**_Jesus! It's been so f***ing long! I don't know wtf is wrong with me. I am terrible sorry for not updating in what... A month. I will do my best to start updating more often again. _**

Four POV.

How could I be so stupid, just to demand Tris to put her feelings a side. I easily forget that she can be scared too, usually because she always acts to tough. I feel like an total ass, because I promised that I would try to get her dad out alive, but I can't risk other peoples life. Maybe I can find a way to knock him out, long enough to capture him somewhere.

"What are you thinking about?" Tris whispers, then she lets out yawn and snuggle closer into my bare chest. I smile down at her, and remove a strand of hair from her face.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask and kiss her forehead.

"Long enough to see you starring into nothing for way too long, what bothers you?" She asks, and sits up next to me with her back against the wall.  
"It's just… I don't know how we can wake up people from that sim, or what it is, and trust me I don't want to kill people. But we don't have enough time to figure out how to 'wake them up'" My voice dies out, and I look up at the celling. I can feel Tris look at me, and when I turn my attention back to her, my heart drops. Her eyes are glassy, and her lips are trembling.

"You.. You are going back on your promise" She manages to stutter out. It hurts me to see her upset, but deep inside I know I am right and that there isn't much to do.

"Believe me Tris, I really don't want to. Your dad saved my life, but with all this, it's not safe" She looks away for a couple of seconds, then back at me. She opens her mouth to say something, but then it closes again. When she finally speaks up, her voice is weak and she is on the edge of crying.

"You know" She starts, and the swallows hard before continuing. "I don't know what hurts the most; That you are going back on your promise, or the fact that I know you are right. You need to teach my how to it though, you must have some sort of trick" She says fiddling with her hands in her lap, I look at my watch.

"As much as I want to stay here all day with you, we need to get down to the others. I need to tell them the plan, that we are leaving tomorrow night" I say and get up from the bed, throwing a T-shirt on.

"But let's meet up tonight, okay? Get away for a couple of hours, then we can talk" She gives me a weak smile, and nods her head slightly. I walk over to her, and lean closer.

"We will figure everything out" I whisper, before I capture her lips with mine.

I walk down to the others, who is already eating. I am glad that someone thought about making breakfast, because I totally forgot to tell someone to do it. After these last couple of months, I started to understand how hard it is to be a leader. I am way too young for it, I get stressed way too easily. Tris' dad always said that I would become a great leader someday, never imagined it to happen this way.

"Four? Hey, are you okay?" Zeke asks, sending me back to reality. I realize that I've been starring down in my plate for quite a long time, I shake my head a couple of times.

"Yeah I am good, just deep in thought. Have you figured out where we should go to?" I ask, while putting some oatmeal on my plate.

"To be honest, I think we should try in D.C. That way they can control the simulation, while they are keeping an eye on all the government workers. Your dad is in there isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he is not important. We are not there to free the hostages, we are there to shut down that program or whatever it is" Zeke nods a couple of times.

"I forgot to tell you, last night one of my guys picked up a radio signal. Seems like there are other people out there, but it only lasted a couple of seconds, so it could just be The Faceless"

"That interesting, maybe we should try to catch that radio signal again. Is your man good at it, or was it just luck?"

"I there is a signal, he will find it. He is totally Erudite, freaking geek. Wish he could use a gun too" Zeke says with a little laugh, I role my eyes and give him a little smile.

"When do you suggest we leave then?" I ask, finishing my meal.

"Tomorrow is a good idea, it's a pretty long ride. We really need to feel up the truck with food and water, can't risk to dehydrate" I nod to myself, and stand up slamming my spoon against my cup. Everybody stops talking, and then look up at me. I don't think I will ever get use to this attention thing.

"We are all leaving tomorrow morning, we are driving all the way to D.C. When we arrive there we will observe the place first, and then we will figure out a plan.  
Today we will pack the trucks, we need to bring food, drinks, weapons and if any of you have tents or something we can use to build shelter; Bring it. Let's go" With that people quickly finish their food, and then start to walk out. Tris and I lock eyes, and I walk over to her.

"Can you meet me outside around 10 tonight?" I ask, reaching for her hand. Not really caring about all the people watching. She seems to not care as well, since she lets me take it without hesitation.

"Yeah I can do that, what are we going to do?" I give her a crooked smile.

"You will see" I lean down and place a long soft kiss on her lips, before letting go of her hand and walking back to Zeke.

* * *

Tris POV.

The day have been long and boring, there is a weird tension. We are all nervous about leaving tomorrow, mostly because we have no idea about what will be waiting. Worst case scenario; They will be waiting and just shoot us down when we arrive. The thought scares me, but I know it's a possibility, so I just cross my fingers.

"Now the truck is loaded with the food and weapons, what was the last thing we should pack?" Christina asks, as we walk back into our house.

"Tents, or something to build a shelter with. I think there are tents in basement, and then we should grab blankets and sheets" Marlene says. Christina and I grab all the blankets and sheets in the house, while the others look after the tents in the basement.

"How is everything going with you and Four?" She asks as we load the truck with our stuff, I am a little taken back by the question. Since I think we have other things to worry about right now, but again we are nothing but a bunch of young people.

"Well, everything is just fine. It's kinda of hard making a relationship work when we constantly are worrying about getting attacked, but I think we are making the best out of it"

"You know, back when we were younger, he never gave a shit about girls. You're the only girl I've ever seen him being interested in, so he must really like you" She says with a little wink, all this talk about him makes me remember that I am supposed to meet him. I look at my watch: 9:55.

"I gotta run, I'm supposed to meet Four in five minutes. I'll see you later" I give her a small wave, and then start to walk back towards the warehouse. I see Zeke and some other guys finishing packing the truck. In the shadow I see a dark figure and I recognize him instantly, it looks like he has something in his hand. When I get closer I can see that he is holding a picnic basket.

"Don't you think it's a little late for a picnic?" I ask when I am close enough, he turns around and smiles widely.

"Maybe, but I bet that you forgot to eat" He says with a raised eyebrow, and then I realize that he is right and suddenly I feel very hungry. He takes me silence as a yes and grabs my hand, starting to walk towards the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"Just somewhere I used to go when I was little. I figured that we never actually went on a date, so better late than never" He says and smiles down at me. We stop in front of a huge tree.

"Why are we stopping here?" I ask, looking around confused. He points up, I follow his finger and notice a little treehouse. I let out a small laugh and give him a 'are you serious' look.

"Come on, just climb up" I start climbing, and Tobias follows right after. I pull myself up in the small tree house, and grab the basket from Tobias.

"I hope you brought some light, or else this is going to be an interesting picnic" I say when he sits down beside me. He digs into his pocket and grabs to candles and a lighter.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" I tease, and place a kiss on his cheek. He opens the basket and hands me a sandwich.

"I bet it's not as good as your cooking, but I really did my best. Beer or soda?"

"I think I will go for a beer"

We eat in mostly silence, just talking a little and sharing a few kisses. When we finish Tobias pulls out a blanket, he opens his arms and gladly slide into his embrace. He wraps his arms around me and cover us both with blanket, placing a soft kiss on my forehead before resting his chin on top of my head.

"What do you think you would be doing right now, if everything was back to normal?" He asks after sometime.

"Probably the same as I used to, being at home helping my dad out. What about you?"

"I would be back in Afghanistan, so the situation wouldn't really be much different for me. Besides the fact that I am with a very gorgeous girl" I blush and nuzzle my face into his neck.

"Sometimes I am glad that this happened" He says after a moment of silence, I look up at him surprised.

"You're joking right?"

"No, try to see it from my perspective. I really didn't want to go back to Afghanistan. I got to stay here, and I met you. Who would have thought that I would fall for Andrew Prior's daughter" He chuckles lightly, and then gives me a little squeeze.

"Do you think we can stop it? Is it possible?" I ask biting my lip.

"Right now I don't know what's waiting, but I believe that we can do it" He pulls away from me so he can grab my face in his hands.

"Every day I pray that I will get the chance to start a life with you after all this, and I promise that I will do everything I can to get us through this. I love you" He presses his lips to mine for a long passionate kiss, when we pull apart I rest my forehead against his.

"I just hope it's enough" I whisper, biting my lip nervously again.

"Me too, Baby. Me too"


	15. AN

Hey guys!

So once again I've been very inactive... sadly... The reason is that I got a job... I am now working most of the week in a daycare, which takes much of my time and more important; it takes most of my energy. But I got a couple of off days this week, so hopefully i will be able to update one or two stories before the weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Again it has been awhile, I've been working my ass of in the daycare and I'm sick as f*** in the moment. Can't breathe, can't sleep at night... It's terrible. Hope you will enjoy this chapter. **_

Tris POV.

It's dark and cold, I press myself closer to Tobias trying to get some warmth. I lost track on how long we have been sitting here, probably more than 10 hours. Eric has been a pain in the ass, talking all the way. Complaining about the handcuffs, complaining about being hungry and whatever. But now he has finally shut up and gone to sleep. We must be stopping soon, it can't be healthy to drive for ten hours straight. I try to move a little, and my whole body hurts from sitting in the same position for so long. I suddenly really look forward to get out of here and get the life back in my legs, the thought makes me whimper.

"You okay?" Tobias' voice is there instantly, sounding worried as always.

"I am fine, just sore. Do you think we are stopping anytime soon?" I can feel him shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe in an hour or so, but only for a brief moment. Will you sit with me in the front, or will you just stay back here? Trying to get some sleep maybe?"

"There is no way in hell that I will be able to sleep back here, so I would love to sit up front with you" I lean close to his ear. "That would give us some time alone" I whisper and then lean back, I can see him smile in the dark. He leans over and captures his lips with mine.

"Hey, can you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep" Someone, I am guessing on Al, is whisper yelling from somewhere in the truck. I silently giggle and place a little kiss on Tobias' lips, before I lean my head back on his shoulder. I look out in the dark truck, right now we are nothing but a bunch of teengers sleeping and you could easily think that everything was just fine. But the fact that we are all having our machineguns close to us, reminds me that we in less than a day are going to stand up against an army. Suddenly I am hit by this great fear; what if we aren't going to make it? What if we are just running right into our own death.

"You are worrying to much" Tobias whispers, like he just read my mind. How the hell did he do that? "Your body language gave you away" he says, reading my mind once again.

"How do you know me so well, we met like 5 minutes ago"

"I was trained that way"

I am about to answer that, but then the truck slows down and shortly after stops completely. People starts to move around and mumble tiredly to each other.

"Listen, nobody gets out before the drivers have secured the area around the car" Tobias puts on his instructor voice, and there is silent in the truck instantly.

Suddenly there is three loud knocks on the side of the truck, which makes me jump in surprise. Along with half of the others.

"Okay, that means green light. You all go out, we will stay here for 10 minutes. If you find anything; Like a supermarket or a gas station; Then tell us. We probably need a full tank" With that people start to move out, and I almost moan in pleasure as I get to walk around on my legs.

"Jesus, my ass is asleep" Christina complains, trying to rub some feeling into it. I laugh and shake my head at her.

"We are in the middle of fucking nowhere, there is nothing here" Marlene says, throwing a little rock out in the dark. Tobias walks over to us, and puts his arm around my waist.

"Nothing here, we will just take off now. Maybe there is a gas station on the way, or else we need to walk the rest of the way when we run out of gas" People start to get into the truck again, and Tobias leads me up front.

"Maybe you should try to sleep a little more, Tris?" He asks as he shuts the door, and gets the car moving. I frown at his suggestion.

"And let you sit here all by yourself, I don't think so"

He shakes his head at me, and flashes me a big smile, before he turns his attention back to the road.

* * *

I am jolt awake by someone ripping the door open, I must have fallen asleep. Since I was leaning against the door, I am now on the ground trying to get up. A pair of hands grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me up, starting to push me towards the woods.

"They know we are here, just keep walking Tris. We are spreading out, Uriah and Al are right behind us" It's first now that I realize it's Tobias behind me, he hands me a machine gun and keeps pushing me forward. I don't dare to look back, and my whole body is shaking with adrenaline. I count the minutes in my head as we are walking, and it has been one and a half hour when Tobias speaks up again.

"Turn right here" He whispers. So I do, and I see that we are now standing inside a giant hanging tree. Moments later Al and Uriah come to sight.

"Everyone's alright?" Tobias asks and we all nod at him. "Did you get anything with you?"

"We both have a tent in our bag, and food too" Uriah says.

"That's great, you should get something to eat and then I will set up the tents. We are moving as soon as they stop searching this area"

"I don't thing I can eat anything" I say in a weak voice.

"You have to eat" Tobias says and locks his eyes with mine.

"But I am not hungry" I argue, which only makes him narrow his eyes at me.

"Tris. Eat. Now" With that he turns around and grabs the tents from Al, I frown and sit down next to Uriah. He hands me a piece of bread while giving me an apologizing look.

"Technically, he didn't say how much you should eat so…." He smiles shyly, and I accept the bread trying to hold back a frown. After Tobias has set up the tents, he joins us and squats down beside me.

"Come lie with me?" He whispers, his lips brushing against my ear. I nod and follow him back to the tent, we crawl in and lie close together. My shirt has crept up a bit, and he is running his fingers over the exposed skin.

"Are you tired?" He asks.

"Not when you are doing that" I whisper back and blush. He chuckles and places a kiss on my neck.

"Hmm, I wish we were alone"

"Yeah, I almost always wish that"

"But you should sleep now, I will be right here, keeping an eye on things"

I am about to argue, but then I realize how tired I am. I close my eyes and let the sleep overtake my body.

I am waken up by the sound of someone yelling, and it sounds like it comes closer.

"_If any of you are hiding here, just leave your stuff and run! They are here"  
_

"Shit! Tris, get up!" He pulls me out of there, we find Al and Uriah already standing there. With panicked expressions we start running. Suddenly I hear shooting, and then someone falls behind me. I stop and turn around, and my heart stops. Al and Uriah are on the ground, face down, in a pool of blood.

"Keep running, Tris" Tobias yells. But it's too late, I've already seen him. The Faceless soldier. He is walking towards us, pointing his gun at us. I look at Tobias in horror.

"I love you" He says, and as cue, the soldier fires his gun and Tobias is now lying before my feet. I sink onto my knees, shaking his lifeless body.

"No! Tobias! Come back to me!" I cry out, I turn my eyes towards the man with blank face.

"You fucker!" I scream, but the man just laughs. He points his gun at me, and then reaches up to remove his mask. I stare at the man behind the mask, I recognize him, but I don't know him anymore. He is not my dad anymore.

He clicks the bullet in place and fires.

I wake up to Tobias' soft voice and gentle touch.

"Babe, wake up! You're dreaming" I'm in the car, leaning my head against the window. He is here with me, we're all okay. At least for now.

"Why are we not moving?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"We found a gas station. What did you dream about?" He asks, whipping tears away from my cheek.

"They found us, and hunted us through the woods. Then a soldier caught you, me, Uriah and Al" I pause for a moment, shaking the memories of the dream off. "he killed us"

"Hey, it wasn't real" He pulls me into his arms.

"I don't want you to hesitate if you see my dad out there okay?" I mumble into his chest.

"You sure? What makes you change your mind?"

"The fact that it's not my dad, but a drone. And it would kill me if you got hurt because you were holding back. Right now you mean more to me" He kisses the topof my head.

"You should try to sleep a little more. Dream of me" He says with a wink.

"I always dream of you"

"You do?"

"Yeah how could I not" I say with a little smile.

"I dream about you, too" He says, taking my hand in his.

"Really?" My smile grows wider.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be smiling like that" He says, giving me a little sad look.

"Why?"

"Because my dreams are about losing you"


End file.
